Veronica's Path
by 3Past8
Summary: Veronica Sawyer is finally at university, finally ready to move on and live her life. Everything's off to a good start, but how long will it last? (Screenplay format, please read at 1/2 width, as it is easier that way) WARNING: SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS
1. Part 1

Veronica's Path 1

FADE IN:

INT. DORM ROOM – DAY

VERONICA SAWYER, a college freshman with dark, wispy hair settles on her bed. She notices that the blue ribbon on her left shoe is undone. She stretches over to retie it. Her MOM and DAD stand over her, visibly concerned.

MOM

Veronica, honey, you know that

you can come home any time, right?

VERONICA

(flopping back down onto her back)

Yes, Mom. You made that clear 15

minutes ago.

DAD

Your Mother's just trying to help.

Veronica sits up to face them, Mom clutching at her handbag, Dad flicking through the pages of one of his worn out spy novels – for once, he's actually looking at her.

VERONICA

It feels like all of that stuff

happened a life time ago. It's not

a big deal. I feel fine and I'm just

happy to be here, at my dream

university. Can't you at least be

excited for me?

MOM

(gulps) We are. Stanford seems like

a lovely place. But, as soon as anything

goes wrong, I want you to call me. Ok?

Veronica smiles, she stands up and takes her mother's hand.

VERONICA

Of course. But, I'll be fine.

MOM

I'll listen this time.

VERONICA

Mom. You didn't know.

Mom nods and takes a deep breath. Suddenly she embraces Veronica; it feels like a long goodbye. Dad joins in with the hug. It feels right.

They pull away and prepare to leave Veronica. Dad hands Veronica his spy novel, she accepts it, confused.

DAD

I don't know why I read these damn

things, but I want you to have it.

Veronica smiles and nods, her parents leave.

She watches their car leave from her dorm room window, she smells the book. Her body is overcome with comfort – it smells like home.

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Veronica lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her bed sheets, white with blue roses, are ruffled. With a sigh, she gets up and walks toward her desk – she takes the spy novel off of her the small overhead shelf. On the shelf are literary classics: _The Catcher in the Rye_ , _The Great Gatsby_ , _Romeo and Juliet_ , _Moby Dick_ — how did that get there? Her finger lingers over the book's spine, but she goes back to the spy novel, flicking through its creased pages.

Veronica lounges on her desk chair, her eyes flick up to the other side of the room. Where's her roommate and why haven't they met yet? The other bed is decorated with stuffed animals, throw cushions and bright yellow polka-dot bedsheets. The dorm room door CRASHES open, disrupting the silence.

VERONICA

Uh, hello?

A tall, blonde girl staggers in. It's HEATHER McNAMARA.

H. McNAMARA

Oh my God, Veronica?!

Heather's voice RATTLES throughout the room and down the hall.

Veronica jumps up to close the door.

VERONICA

Mind keeping it down, Heather. You'll

wake up half of California.

Heather drunkenly wraps her arms around Veronica – a much less comfortable hug compared to Veronica's parents, but a nonetheless sincere one.

H. McNAMARA

I missed you soooo much over the

summer. Where were you? I thought I

was gonna die without you!

Veronica gently removes Heather's arms from around her and sits her down on her polka-dot bed.

VERONICA

Uh, I was in New York. I was taking

some writing workshops and stuff out

there. I thought you knew?

H. McNAMARA

Nah. After everything with… uh, umm.

Never mind.

VERONICA

J.D.? It's fine, you can say it.

H. McNAMARA

Yeah, after that you were kinda

distant and after graduation, you

went totally off the grid.

Veronica takes a deep breath, then sits next Heather.

VERONICA

Well, I just wanted to get away from

all that high school bullshit. It's

over and I'm happy to be here.

H. McNAMARA

(laughing wildly) Wow, Veronica!

You're such a poet! Hahaha! Let me

guess: English major?

VERONICA

Yeah. And I'm guessing you're

majoring in alcoholics?

H. McNAMARA

Pfffft. Nah. Maybe a little. But,

I'm here for Sociology.

VERONICA

(laughs) You know that's not just

the study of having a social life,

right?

H. McNAMARA

Well, that's news to me!

Heather yawns, her mouth stretched wide open. Veronica gets up and walks over to the lamp on Heather's desk.

VERONICA

Clearly, you are very drunk and

very tired. You should get some

sleep before the campus tour

tomorrow.

Heather gets under her covers, eyes closing and drunken smile fading.

H. McNAMARA

Mmmmm. Okey dokey.

(singing) Gooooood niiiiiight,

Veronicacacacaaaaaa!

VERONICA

Good night, Heather.

She turns off the lamp with a CLICK.

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Heather snores peacefully on the other side of the room, as Veronica is perched under her covers. The light of her torch glows through the sheets, creating a silhouette of Veronica, crouched over, scribbling into her journal.

VERONICA (V/O)

McNamara's my roommate and, honestly,

it's not a complete nightmare. I was

afraid that if anything from my old

life were to creep up on me, I'd come

crashing down like a tonne of bricks.

Surprise, surprise: Life could be worse.

Hello college life, I guess.

INT. DORM ROOM – DAY

It's the next morning and Veronica wakes to an excitable Heather standing over her bed – eyes wide open.

H. McNAMARA

Veronica! Campus tour today!

VERONICA

(rubbing her eyes) Are you still drunk?

H. McNAMARA

A little. But it feels good! Get up!

We've got 20 minutes until the campus

tour!

Veronica shoots up at this news.

VERONICA

(rushing out of bed) 20 minutes?!

Why didn't you wake me?!

Veronica runs into their shared ensuite bathroom.

H. McNAMARA

Eh, you look liked you needed the

rest. Nobody wants worry lines.

INT. BATHROOM – DAY

Veronica strips off her pyjamas and puts on her underwear.

VERONICA

I don't care about worry lines,

Heather! I care about making a good

impression!

INT. DORM ROOM – DAY

Heather makes Veronica's bed, picking up her diary and looking at the cover.

H. McNAMARA

It's just a tour – who's there to

impress?

VERONICA (O.S)

You know what I mean! It's a fresh start,

I just want it to be good!

Heather slips Veronica's diary under her pillow – it's none of her business.

H. McNAMARA

Hmm. Well, maybe we'll meet some mature,

cool, college boys? Men, even!

Veronica walks out of the bathroom, wiping her face with a damp flannel, a robe covering her body.

VERONICA

I'm not planning on focusing on boys,

or men. I just want to concentrate on

me. I don't need a repeat of any of that

high school "woe is me" drama.

H. McNAMARA

(slipping on her shoes) Each to their

own, I guess. But don't stop yourself

from letting good things happen, Ronnie.

In the middle of getting dressed, Veronica's head whips 'round to look at Heather.

VERONICA

Since when do you call me, "Ronnie"?

H. McNAMARA

Since now: It's edgy. Don't you think?

Veronica takes her hair out of a messy bun and shakes it out.

VERONICA

I'm not so into "edgy" anymore, but I'm

sure it'll grow on me.

Heather looks at her watch.

H. McNAMARA

Oh! We've gotta motor if you still want

make a good impression!

Veronica turns around, clearly going for the smart-casual, I'm-in-college-now look. She's sort of pulling it off, in a completely tired and rushed way.

VEROINCA

How do I look?

H. McNAMARA

(shrugs) It'll do.

EXT. MAIN QUAD – DAY

Veronica and Heather run to a huge group of students in the Main Quad. The sun beaming down, the grass glowing, the architecture intimidating. Veronica and Heather do their best to hide in the crowd – they are spotted by JONATHAN.

H. McNAMARA

(whispering) We are so late, Veronica.

So late! This is so embarrassing!

VERONICA

(whispering) Shut up! If we stay quiet,

he won't even notice us!

JONATHAN (O.S)

A little too late. Veronica, is it?

The crowd separates to reveal Jonathan. He's tall with light brown hair swept behind his ears, wearing a Stanford sweatshirt.

Veronica and Heather lift their heads, embarrassed.

VERONICA

Yep, that's me.

H. McNAMARA

And I'm Heather. McNamara. Here to

learn and find my purpose in life.

JONATHAN

(laughs) I'm sure that can wait. Let

me check your names on the register.

(looking at clipboard) McNamara:

check. And… Veronica…

Jonathan looks up from his clipboard and stares at Veronica, in the eyes. Veronica blinks and looks away.

JONATHAN (CONT'D)

Sawyer?

The crowd of students whisper frantically – they've heard her name before.

Veronica's breathing quickens, she pushes her thumbnail into the side of her index finger. Heather grabs her arm, causing Veronica's breathing to return back to normal, her nail no longer piercing her finger.

VERONICA

(nodding) Yeah. Veronica Sawyer.

JONATHAN

Veronica, Heather: Why don't you late

comers join me at the front?

Heather drags Veronica to the front, standing by Jonathan. The crowd's whispering continues, louder in Veronica's ears with each step forward.

JONATHAN (CONT'D)

(shouting) Hey! Why don't you guys

mind your own business?!

The crowd of students is silenced.

H. McNAMARA

Thank you.

JONATHAN

No problem. (to Veronica) Are you

ok?

Veronica takes a deep breath and looks up at him. She's sees his reassuring smile and nods.

VERONICA

I've had worse days. (laughs)

Everyone here knows that.

Jonathan laughs and then looks up, to address the whole crowd.

JONATHAN

Hi, everyone. I'm Jonathan, a Stanford

Sophomore majoring in Geophysics. So if

you need to know which rock you need and

how hard to throw at your professors, I'm

the man you need to see! Now let's get

started with the tour!

The students laugh and follow Jonathan as he leads them down the Main Quad.

FADE OUT:


	2. Part 2

Veronica's Path 2

FADE IN:

INT. DORM ROOM – DAY

Veronica and Heather return to their dorm room. Veronica PLOPS herself on her bed, Heather stands, watching, arms folded.

VERONICA

What? Am I still red?

H. McNAMARA

(smirking) You like him.

VERONICA

(defensive) What? No I don't.

Jonathan's nice and all, but I'm

not interested.

Heather sits herself in Veronica's chair, feet crossed on the desk.

H. McNAMARA

Well, he certainly likes you.

It's cute. He's cute. And he's

mature. Not bad, huh?

VERONICA

C'mon, Heather. Can we not do this?

H. McNAMARA

(proudly) Ok, but if he makes a

move, don't act like you didn't

see this coming.

Heather opens Veronica's desk drawer. Inside are Veronica's monocle, old pens and pencils, cigarettes, bobby pins and… Heather Chandler's red scrunchie. Heather pulls out the scrunchie.

H. McNAMARA (CONT'D)

You still have this?

Veronica sees the scrunchie is Heather's hand, it's slightly raggedy, yet still a vibrant red.

VERONICA

Uh, yeah. I didn't know what

to do with it. I couldn't just

throw it out.

H. McNAMARA

Can I keep it, Ronnie?

Veronica hesitates and then smiles.

VERONICA

Sure.

Heather goes to tie her hair up with the red scrunchie, but decides against and readjusts it around her wrist.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

You know who used to call me

"Ronnie"? Betty Finn.

H. McNAMARA

(admiring the scrunchie) Hmm?

You still talk to her and Martha

Dumptruck?

VERONICA

Dunstock.

H. McNAMARA

(noticing her mistake) Whoops.

Looks like old habits die hard.

VERONICA

Clearly. And as it turns out,

not that many people wanna keep in

touch once they find out you're

pretty much a murderer.

Heather sits down on her bed.

H. McNAMARA

Well, you can't have it all.

VERONICA

No shit.

INT. LECTURE HALL – DAY

Veronica sits in her lecture hall, surrounded by other English students – there are all sorts of kids here. Nerds, carrying around the course pack for the whole year; scruffy poet types with alternative punk lyrics tattooed on their arms, students with eyes as wide as owls: they're either scared or really excited to be here. Veronica is scribbling into her diary, the professor speaks in a droning voice.

VERONICA (V/O)

Frist day of classes and I'm writing

in my diary in the middle of my

lecture. That's got to be good sign. I

can't concentrate. It feels like everyone's

staring at me. I came here for a fresh start,

but all I'm getting is leftovers.

Veronica's looks behind her, a group of preppy students whispering comes to a halt as she makes eye contact with them. She bites the inside of her cheek and turns back to face the front.

PROFESSOR

Miss Sawyer. Any thoughts?

VERONICA (V/O)

Oh shit.

VERONICA

On what?

PROFESSOR

(sighing) On the extract.

VERONICA

Oh. It's very… inspiring and uses a lot

of, um, hyperbole?

PROFESSOR

That's what you got from the

article on San Quentin prison inmates

on death row?

Veronica's body slumps down in her seat.

PROFESSOR (CONT'D)

You'll be seeing me after the

lecture, Miss Sawyer.

Veronica lowers her head into her diary as the students behind her let out spiteful snickers and giggles.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Veronica, carrying her textbooks and diary in her arms, leaves her professor's office. Before she can even take her second step, she collides with a figure and drops her books. Both her and the figure kneel on the floor to pick up her things.

VERONICA

God! Watch where you're going

moron! Who do you th-

Veronica looks up, only to lock eyes with Jonathan. He's holding her diary. They both stand up.

JONATHAN

Greetings, Veronica.

VERONICA

Oh! Hi, Jonathan.

He presents her diary.

JONATHAN

(raising an eyebrow) What's this?

Is it private?

Veronica snatches her diary from his grip.

VERONICA

Just a diary! It's good for

writing down feelings and

keeping dates. Not a big deal.

JONATHAN

Speaking of dates, do you wanna

go out some time?

Veronica laughs, impressed by his confidence. She sweeps a stray hair behind her ear and straightens her stance.

VERONICA

Smooth. But, I'm not looking

for a relationship. As you can

see, I'm not off to the best start

with my college career.

JONATHAN

Who said anything about

relationships? It's just a date,

Veronica. I'm not asking you to be

mine yet.

Veronica blushes – what is she doing?!

VERONICA

Uh, all right. A date sounds good.

JONATHAN

Perfecto! I'll meet you for lunch at

the Main Quad at 12. See ya.

Jonathan winks and is on his way, walking down the hallway, not looking back. Veronica watches him get further and further away, his exclamation of "Perfecto!" ringing in her ears. She watches, in awe and discomfort.

EXT. MAIN QUAD – DAY

Veronica arrives at the Main Quad, she checks her watch: 11:52am. No sign of Jonathan. She strolls down the quad, other students ambling about, sitting in study groups, eating lunch. Getting on with their lives.

Something touches Veronica's hips, gently – but the sensation stings – Veronica jumps and swings 'round defensively. It's him.

VERONICA

J-Jonathan. You scared me.

JONATHAN

(licks his lips) Sorry. I wanted to

surprise you.

VERONICA

Well, don't. I'm not a surprises

kinda girl.

JONATHAN

What kind of girl are you?

VERONICA

Let's not get cheesy, buddy.

JONATHAN

(laughs) Let's sit down.

Jonathan reaches for Veronica's hand – but she shakes her head. He shrugs his shoulders and he leads her to an empty patch on the grass.

VERONICA

Can I be honest with you?

They sit down.

JONATHAN

I wouldn't want it any other way.

VERONICA

Heh. I don't think this date was

such a good idea.

Jonathan leans forward.

JONATHAN

Do you not like me, Veronica?

VERONICA

I barely know you!

Jonathan recoils at this show of sudden fury.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

Sorry. The last guy I barely knew

fucked up my life. I just want to

study, do well and live my life.

JONATHAN

Well, he's not here anymore.

Veronica's hand is ripping the grass from the ground. Jonathan puts his hand on top of hers. This time, she lets him take it.

JONATHAN (CONT'D)

And the best way to get to know

someone, is to spend time with them.

I don't want to be a stranger, Veronica.

Veronica looks up from his hand holding hers, to meet his eyes. His eyes reflect sincerity. Veronica sighs and smiles.

VERONICA

Wow. You're a real romantic, aren't

you? Come on, Romeo.

To Jonathan's surprise, Veronica keeps hold of his hand and forces him up. They walk along the edge of the quad.

JONATHAN

What's this?

Still holding his hand, they stroll – they look like a couple.

VERONICA

Look. You don't wanna be strangers?

All you have to do is look me up.

Read a newspaper. Watch the news.

Ask anyone on campus if they've

heard my name before. If they've seen my

face before. I'm not a stranger. I don't

have that fucking luxury.

Veronica lets go of Jonathan's hand and stands still. Her hands form fists – her thumb nails pushing into her skin again. Jonathan, confused, stands back.

JONATHAN

I'm sorry that that had to

happen to you. But that doesn't

stop me from wanting to get to know

you, Veronica. J.D. isn't here and he

can't hurt you anymore. Yeah, he did a

pretty shitty job of being your

boyfriend. But he's not you and he

didn't decide your life for you. I'm

not him. I'm not J.D.

Tears fall from Veronica's eyes. Her fists unclench and her knees begin to buckle, her legs wobbling. Jonathan holds her from behind, she doesn't jump this time. She lets him hold her.

FADE OUT:


	3. Part 3

Veronica's Path 3

FADE IN:

EXT. MAIN QUAD – DAY

Veronica blinks, coming to. She's laying on the grass, Jonathan, Heather and other students watch over her.

H. McNAMARA

Veronica? Are you ok?

Veronica springs up, Heather gets on her knees to meet her eyes.

JONATHAN

I don't know what happened.

We were talking, she got kind of

emotional and she just collapsed

in my arms-

H. McNAMARA

I didn't ask you. I was talking

to Veronica.

VERONICA

It wasn't his fault, Heather.

I guess I just got a little

riled up…

PREPPY STUDENT

More like "fucked up", right?

At this remark, the crowd of students laugh.

JONATHAN

Hey! Mind your own business!

PREPPY STUDENT

C'mon. She's doing it for the

drama. She's Veronica Sawyer, last

month's Bonnie to Jason Dean's Clyde.

H. McNAMARA

Shut up you, you… dickweed! You don't

know a thing about her! You're just a

sad bag of shit who needs others'

attention to keep functioning!

And, from what I can see, your

Halloween mask is barely keeping

that façade alive!

The PREPPY STUDENT rolls her eyes, defeated – she and her crowd disperse.

Out of nowhere, Veronica lets out a hearty, full on laugh. Jonathan and Heather look at her, concerned.

VERONICA

(wiping away tears) Heather! That's

the single greatest thing I've ever heard!

Where did that even come from?!

H. McNAMARA

(laughing too) Well, being in the

Heathers for most of your high school

career teaches you how to hit where it

hurts. As it turns out, plenty of

my insecurities are the same as

my victims!

Veronica's laugh fades out and she realises what Heather has said.

VERONICA

Damn, Heather. That's pretty dark.

Heather laughs and points to the red scrunchie on her wrist.

H. McNAMARA

I learnt from the best!

Veronica laughs again and pulls her in for a hug.

Jonathan watches, standing only a couple of meters away, he's befuddled.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Veronica strolls between the shelves of the library, alone. It would be silent if it were not for the sounds of Veronica's footsteps and breathing. She finds an empty, secluded corner. She sits down and takes out her diary – she writes.

VERONICA (V/O)

Another entry in one day, aren't

I lucky? I was just pretty close to having

a major heart attack. Why did I say all that to

Jonathan? Do I trust him? Jesus, I don't know!

I just want to lay down and sleep for-

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Oh! Sorry!

Veronica's head flips up from her furious scribbling to see the librarian, MS. RODRIGUEZ, carrying a pile of beaten up books. A woman in her 50s, her fashion choices seem to be solely inspired by Yogi Bear's color palette.

VERONICA

Oh, hey. Don't be sorry. I

shouldn't really be sitting down

here anyway. It's not exactly

appropriate library conduct, is it?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

I assume not. But, it's nice to

get away from it all isn't it?

No one said college would be easy.

VERONICA

Ha. See plenty of kids hiding behind

shelves?

Ms. Rodriguez sits down opposite Veronica, she places her books next to her.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

A lot of them like you. Even more

of them touching each other up.

It's a real mixed bag.

Veronica laughs and closes her diary.

MS. RODRIGUEZ (CONT'D)

(putting out her hand) I'm Ms.

Rodriguez – your librarian.

VERONICA

(shaking her hand) As I guessed.

I'm Veronica Sawyer.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Oh, so you're the infamous Ms.

Saywer? I heard that we had a bit

of a celebrity on campus.

Veronica's smile fades.

VERONICA

Don't tell me: Even the teachers

have been talking about my

tragic reputation?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

No one is free from being the

subject of office gossip, I'm afraid.

Veronica nods, Ms. Rodriguez watches her, apprehensive.

VERONICA

Well, I better get out of here and

let you get on with your library-ing.

They both get up.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

You can come here anytime, Veronica.

There's always volunteer spots open.

Veronica nods again, rushing past her, diary clutched to her chest. Ms. Rodriguez watches for a moment, then continues re-shelving the books.

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Veronica is sat at her desk, the room only lit by her desk lamp. She's annotating print-outs for class. Heather bursts in and flicks on the overhead light.

H. McNAMARA

Whoa, hey Dracula. What are you

doing sitting in the dark?

Veronica turns around to face her.

VERONICA

Trying and failing at being a

successful and productive college

student. And you?

Heather walks across the room and begins applying more make-up.

H. McNAMARA

I am going out tonight. Feel free

to come. I know today's been rough.

You could use a little bit of alcohol

in your system.

VERONICA

No. I can't, I-

Veronica stops herself. Heather stares, confused.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

You know what? I'm coming out.

We're we heading?

H. McNAMARA

(excitedly) That's the spirit!

There's a bash going on not too

far from here! Lots of mingling,

lots of fun!

Veronica closes her notebook and casts her pen aside.

VERONICA

I'll do anything for a

distraction right now!

INT. PARTY HALLWAY – NIGHT

Made up and dressed up, Heather and Veronica walk into the party. The music is close to deafening, clouds of marijuana circle the room and trying to get around requires physically moving drunk guys and girls out of the way.

H. McNAMARA

Cool, right?

VERONICA

Well, I can't say that my first

college party was a momentous

occasion, so this is definitely

an improvement…

Heather turns to Veronica, her face serious.

H. McNAMARA

Veronica. Now's not the time

to be cynical. I want you to forget

everything and just have a good time.

This isn't about what happened before

and what's going to happen in the future.

This is about what's happening NOW. I am

telling you, no, I am ordering you to just

relax and have fun.

VERONICA

(taken aback) Yes, ma'am.

H. McNAMARA

Great! I'm gonna socialise – now, go!

Heather disappears into a crowd, leaving Veronica alone.

INT. PARTY LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Veronica sits on the sofa, squashed between frisky couples. She holds her drink close to her chest, this is not her crowd.

Shoved between these couples, she blows a hair out of her face, a CREEP approaches.

CREEP

Hey.

VERONICA

Um, hey.

CREEP

You lonely?

VERONICA

(sighing) No. Can't you see I'm surrounded

by my bestest friends right now?

CREEP

(laughs) I like funny girls.

VERONICA

Sure you do.

CREEP

Hey.

Veronica makes eye-contact with him, he looks down… to his crotch.

VERONICA

What?

He begins to unbuckle his jeans.

CREEP

Well?

Veronica jumps up, the pairs of aggressively smooching couples fall into her empty space, their over-the-pants action disturbed for a moment.

VERONICA

Ew! You're so grody! Why would

even do that to someone?!

Veronica runs away from him and towards the kitchen.

CREEP

(calling) Whatever, tight bitch!

INT. PARTY KITHCEN – NIGHT

An unsettled Veronica runs into the kitchen, it's less crowded, but still not people-free. She spots a plate of brownies on the worktop and heads towards them. She reaches to pick one up.

JONATHAN (O.S)

I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Veronica turns to see Jonathan standing behind her. She sniffs a brownie, then puts it back on the plate.

VERONICA

Oh.

JONATHAN

Yeah. They go down pretty well here.

He gestures to two, very obviously, high students – slowly miming each other.

VERONICA

They probably don't mix too well with

alcohol, huh?

JONATHAN

Generally, no. But it really depends

on who you ask.

Veronica nods and they stand there for a moment, conversationless and awkward.

JONATHAN (CONT'D)

Didn't think I'd see you here tonight,

Veronica. Especially after what happened

at the quad.

VERONICA

Me either. But, somehow, it took very

little convincing from Heather to get me

here to "have a good time". It's not

really gone to plan so far. I just had to

escape the clutches of some mega-creep.

JONATHAN

Rough, but not uncommon. So, did you

know Heather from before?

VERONICA

Yeah. She's one of many Heathers

from my past (she laughs), she's cool,

though.

JONATHAN

Huh. It's weird. You've met many

Heathers and I've only met one

Veronica. Destiny, maybe?

VERONICA

An unfortunate coincidence, more like.

I think I'm gonna go. This isn't for me.

Veronica puts her drink down and begins to leave the kitchen, before she can reach the door, Jonathan puts his hand on her shoulder.

JONATHAN

Is there anything I can do to stop

you from going? There's still time to

actually try and have that "good time"

you came here for.

Veronica looks at him, thinking. She walks back to the worktop and grabs her cup.

VERONICA

I could really use a stronger drink.

She places her cup in his hands.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

And I think now's a good time for a

little science experiment.

Jonathan laughs, almost in disbelief.

INT. PARTY KITCHEN – NIGHT

Not even half an hour later, it's clear that this pair have had quite a few drinks.

Veronica and Jonathan have set up an almighty collection of drinks on the worktop. Different strengths, flavors, countries of origin. You name it, they've found it. Veronica is sitting next to the drinks up on the worktop, Jonathan stands by her legs.

JONATHAN

Mistress Veronica, are you brave

enough to put together the next

concoction?

Veronica snaps her head around to look Jonathan in the eyes. She gives him a big grin.

VERONICA

Ready and willing!

Veronica grabs and pours a generous amount of vodka into her cup. She pours in some Cognac. She grabs lemon juice and pours it a little too generously.

JONATHAN

(laughs) Are you sure about that?

VERONICA

Nope. Let's go!

Veronica begins to down her drink, suddenly starts sputtering and pulls a sour face.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

Ohhhh, that was a bad idea.

JONATHAN

Clearly!

VERONICA

Okay, you next! Go go go!

JONATHAN

Hmm… okay.

Jonathan browses the drinks. He pours apple cider into his cup. He follows up with an orange liquor.

VERONICA

A fruity one?

Jonathan's hand hesitates as he chooses the next drink. His hand stretches to reach the bottle of Curaçao – it's a deep blue color. Veronica grabs his wrist.

VERONICA

I think you should choose

something else.

JONATHAN

Alrightly, Miss Sawyer. How about

you choose it for me?

Veronica wonders for a moment, then pours red wine into his cup.

VERONICA

Drink up, buttercup!

Jonathan does as instructed, finishing his drink in one breath. Veronica laughs and claps.

JONATHAN

Veronica, I really like you!

You know?

VERONICA

I know, Captain Obvious!

The music still banging, seems even louder now.

JONATHAN

Do you like me?

VERONICA

(laughs) You're alright.

Jonathan holds her hand, and struggles to speak above the music. He looks up into her eyes.

JONATHAN

I'm being serious, Veronica.

I think you're fucking perfect.

You're too good for anyone and you're

too good for this fucking world.

You don't know how fucking perfect

you are and I hate that.

Veronica's drunken smile fades a little, yet she lets him hold her hand.

VERONICA

Listen: That's great and all,

but I don't care. None of that

shit matters and you shouldn't care.

JONATHAN

But I care about you a lot. I can't

help it. I care about you so much, it

fucking hurts. You're so fucking perfect.

Jonathan's eyes tear up. She doesn't know whether it's out of drunken stupidity, pity, or lust, but she kisses him. Veronica wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. He puts his hands on her waist.

After a moment, it seems as if the music is quietening. Veronica hears whispering, the voice is sharp and cruel.

VOICE (V/O)

Veronica. What are you doing?

Veronica pulls away from Jonathan confused. She studies his face.

JONATHAN

What's up?

VERONICA

Did you say something?

JONATHAN

How could I? We were just making out.

VERONICA

Right.

VOICE (V/O)

Veronica. You've forgotten me already?

Veronica's whole body begins to shake.

VERONICA

What the fuck?

JONATHAN

(alarmed) What? What is it?

VERONICA

I've got to go!

Veronica jumps off the worktop and speeds past Jonathan. She pushes her way out of the crowd.

EXT. PARTY HOUSE – NIGHT

Veronica stands in the front lawn, catching her breath, confused.

VOICE (V/O)

C'mon, you like him? Holy shit, Veronica.

I wasn't perfect, but he's a new low.

VERONICA

J.D.?

FADE OUT:


	4. Part 4

Veronica's Path 4

FADE IN:

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Veronica bursts into her dorm room, dishevelled and clearly disturbed. She SLAMS the door closed and catches her breath. She stares across the room: the window's open, she runs over and closes it.

J.D. (V/O)

(laughs) What, Veronica?

You think I'm up to my old tricks?

VERONICA

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

J.D. (V/O)

Jeez, I'm back for what? 10 minutes?

And this is how you treat me?

Veronica throws herself onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow.

VERONICA

(muffled) Please leave me alone.

J.D.'s voice seems to take what sounds like a DEEP BREATH.

J.D. (V/O)

You do realise you're drunk, right?

Is this even real?

Veronica sits up, her back against the wall. She wonders. Then she sees him, she sees J.D.

VERONICA

I am drunk. I'm wasted. And I

can see you?!

J.D. paces the floor. He looks the same as he did the day of his death. Trench coat dark and battered. Hair an unruly mess. Face covered in scratches from Veronica's fighting. Hand still wrapped up in a blood soaked cloth.

J.D.

Yeah, okay. Great. Now we're all

caught up! You're a smart girl,

a college girl, even! Thought you

were quicker on your feet, but death

sure does change people, doesn't it?

I mean look at McNamara. Didn't know

you two were besties, but here

you are having daily slumber parties!

VERONICA

Why are you here?

J.D.

Didn't we just cover this,

Veronica? Am I missing something?

VERONICA

You're dead.

J.D.

Gotta say: I do miss being alive.

But, not as much as I've missed you.

Or as much as you've missed me. I

know you think about me. A lot.

I'm flattered Veronica, I really am.

You know-

VERONICA

Can you give me a second to think, please?

J.D.

Uh, yeah. Sure, babe.

VERONICA

Don't "babe" me.

J.D.

(laughs) Whatever you say.

Veronica leaves her bed and opens her drawer; she takes out her cigarettes and lighter. She moves her chair over to the window and opens it up again. She sits, lights a cigarette and smokes. J.D. watches her, arms folded.

J.D.

Done enough thinking yet?

VERONICA

You're a voice in my head.

I'm probably still drunk.

And I feel like dying.

J.D.

How do you know I'm not a ghost?

Come back to haunt you for not

doing what was right?

VERONICA

Oh, I know you J.D. You would've

came back to haunt me as soon as

you kicked the bucket.

J.D.

Alright, you got me. Then why am I here?

And why do you think about me so much?

Are you scared, or just miss my smell?

VERONICA

I don't-

J.D. grabs her by the shoulder, causing her to whip her head around, fearfully.

J.D.

Oh come on, Veronica! If you lie to

me, you're lying to yourself. We all

know that you've lied to yourself

enough – starting with the day you

joined the Heathers!

VERONICA

Fine! I'm scared of you, even though

you're not here! And, for some Goddamn

reason, I miss you! You know my

thoughts, I shouldn't have to

explain it!

J.D. takes his hand off her shoulder. For a short moment, there is silence. Veronica takes a drag of her cigarette. She blows the smoke out the window.

J.D.

Alright. I'll be honest with you,

Veronica.

VERONICA

This is new.

J.D.

You need to get your shit together.

What's with you having panic attacks?

Why can't you think straight?

What's your fucking deal?

Why do you need me here right now?

VERONICA

I don't know. I'm all over the place

and having my killer ex-boyfriend in

my head isn't exactly the first move I'd

take in trying to clear things up!

J.D.

Don't you see it? You're not over me!

Which is nice for me. It's very sweet,

Veronica! But, why am I on your mind?!

Veronica throws her cigarette out the window, angry. She gets up and looks at J.D., his face watching her almost sympathetically.

VERONICA

Everywhere I go, I am reminded of you.

You really fucked me up, J.D. You're

dead, but what difference does that make?

You're still hurting me and I'm done.

J.D.

Veronica. I'm not gonna say that

"I'm sorry", because you know that

I'd been lying. But, you're not going

to forget about me anytime

soon. I loved you Veronica.

VERONICA

(sitting on her bed) You were going

to kill me.

J.D.

Well, you're not wrong. I'll give

you that.

J.D. sits next to Veronica. Not looking at him, she moves away from him slightly.

J.D. (CONT'D)

Just don't forget what makes

monsters so scary. You're

frightened for a reason.

She looks at J.D. in the eyes and he looks in her's.

VERONICA

Trust me. I won't.

J.D.

Goodnight, Veronica.

VERONICA

Goodnight, J.D.

INT. HALLWAY – DAY

Veronica walks down an English Department hallway. Bags under her eyes and hair in a messy bun on top of her head. Folders in hand, she arrives outside her class. She checks her watch: 8:50. Ten minutes until class starts. Veronica takes a deep breath and leans on the door.

Suddenly, a DING DONG comes from the PA system. The voice speaking is whiny and demanding.

PREPPY STUDENT (V/O)

Hello students, welcome to the

English Department.

GIGGLES can be heard over the PA.

VERONICA

What is going on?

PREPPY STUDENT (V/O)

Today, we would like to share with

you a monologue from our very own

Miss Veronica Sawyer!

VERONICA

What?!

Veronica's exclamation catches the attention of other students in the hallway. Once again, she's the involuntary centre of attention.

PREPPY STUDENT (V/O)

Listen carefully, this is good

stuff! You're gonna wanna remember it!

A CLICK is heard over the PA, suddenly Veronica's voice is filling the hallways and classrooms. Veronica stands, as if frozen in time, as her own voice echoes in her head:

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You're dead."

"You're a voice in my head."

"Fine! I'm scared of you, even though you're not here! And, for some Goddamn reason, I miss you!"

"Everywhere I go, I am reminded of you. You really fucked me up, J.D. You're dead, but what difference does that make? You're still hurting me and I'm done."

"Goodnight, J.D."

As soon as it is over, Veronica runs down the hallway and up a flight of stairs: on her way to the office. Students stand around, watching her run, gossiping about the drama.

PREPPY STUDENT (V/O)

So, what did you think ladies and

gentlemen? Oscar worthy stuff, right?

If you'd like to hear it again, just-

VERONICA (V/O)

-You Goddamn bitch!

INT. OFFICE – DAY

Veronica has grabbed the Preppy Student and thrown her to the ground, her body SLAMMING against the floor. She SCREAMS in pain, it RINGS down the corridors via the PA. The Preppy Student's posse stand back in shock. Veronica lifts her fist, prepared to punch the Preppy Student in the face. Her wrist is grabbed by an OFFICE STAFF MEMBER, a small pudgy man with a stern face.

OFFICE STAFF MEMBER

Veronica Sawyer, you are now on

library duty. No exceptions. You'll

report after your first class.

Her wrist still held, Veronica looks down at the Preppy Student in defeated frustration. The Preppy Student smirks.

VERONICA (V/O)

Shit.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Veronica, still as worn out as ever, follows Ms. Rodriguez with a trolley of books, as she re-shelves them.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

You know, Veronica, I'd thought we'd

meet again, but not like this.

VERONICA

(monotonous) Gee, me too, Ms. Rodriguez.

Ms. Rodriguez stops her duties and looks at Veronica, not disappointedly, but with empathy.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Is there something you want to

talk about?

VERONICA

What's there to talk about?

Everything I say, everything I've

ever done – it goes around this whole

campus! Wanna hear about the last

time I took a piss? Just check

the library's bulletin board!

Ms. Rodriguez instinctively SHUSHES Veronica.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

I mean, anything that I didn't

have to hear through the grape vine.

How are you?

Veronica SIGHS and gestures her head forward, Ms. Rodriguez takes this as signal to continue their work.

VERONICA

I'm all a little bit mixed up

right now. I can't concentrate

and, as you now know, I had a

weird as hell hallucination last night.

Nothing's going right and I don't know

why that snarky bitch is targeting me.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

I'll be honest with you, Veronica.

You're easy bate. With a troubled past

like yours, the rumours more or less

spread themselves.

VERONICA

Are you always this uplifting?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Almost always. I'm not meant to say

this, but I'm your librarian, not your

teacher: that girl probably did deserve

an old fashioned punch in the face.

VERONICA

(smiling) Go on…

MS. RODRIGUEZ

But, I'm glad they stopped you.

Veronica rolls her eyes as Ms. Rodriguez shelves another book.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

You're letting things get on top of you.

I know it's not easy to just let that stuff

go. But, you don't have a choice. It's

probably going to be the hardest thing

you've ever done. But you need to get over

that poor boy.

VERONICA

That's what J.D. said.

Ms. Rodriguez stops again.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

And this time, he might not be wrong.

You need get rid of your reminders.

They're triggering all of these things

that are making you feel worse. You're

making yourself sick, Veronica.

He's never going to be completely

gone, but you need to live your life.

Not just survive it.

VERONICA

Those are some wise words.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Some might call me a philosopher.

Your shifts up, get on with your day.

VERONICA

Thanks.

Veronica stands there awkwardly, for a moment. Then she shakes Ms. Rodriguez' hand and makes her way out of the library.

INT. MAIN QUAD – DAY

Heather McNamara and Jonathan are sitting at a wooden bench, talking in low voices, visibly concerned.

H. McNAMARA

You were with her last night.

Did you do something to her?

JONATHAN

Why do you think I'm always

up to something? I really like

her, okay? I care about her.

H. McNAMARA

You know who else used to really like

Veronica. Everybody's favorite pyscho:

Jason Dean.

Jonathan punches the bench, startling Heather.

JONATHAN

I'm not him! Jesus, what's with

you, Heather? I would never

ever hurt her.

H. McNAMARA

Jonathan, I want you to know

that I don't trust you. I'm here

to look out for my friend. So,

just back off. She doesn't want you around.

Heather begins to get up from the bench, Jonathan grabs her by the jacket, not particularly violently, but forcefully. She pulls her jacket out of his hand.

JONATHAN

Did she say that? Did

Veronica say that to you?

Heather bites her cheek, then speaks.

H. McNAMARA

No. But, she doesn't need

you around. She wants to concentrate

on her studies. You're a distraction.

Face it, Jonathan.

Heather walks away before he can say anything else. With a pen, Jonathan makes scratches into the bench. He etches "J + V", circled by a heart.

FADE OUT:


	5. Part 5

Veronica's Path 5

FADE IN:

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Heather and Veronica lay in their beds. Veronica faces the wall, eyes closed. Heather lays awake, staring at the ceiling.

H. McNAMARA

(whispering) Veronica? Are you awake?

Veronica? Ronnie?

VERONICA

(sighing) Yes?

H. McNAMARA

Can I be honest with you?

Veronica is silent for a moment. Then, she gets up and throws her pillows and duvet on the floor. She walks over to Heather and TAPS on her shoulder, gesturing her towards the floor. Without saying a word, Heather also puts her bedding on the floor and sits down, legs crossed.

H. McNAMARA

I-

Veronica holds up her index finger, silencing Heather. Veronica goes over to her desk and takes a box of cookies out. She places them on the floor and sits opposite Heather.

VERONICA

(taking a cookie) Shoot.

H. McNAMARA

I think you should stay away from

Jonathan. I don't like him. And I

don't trust him.

VERONICA

Okay.

H. McNAMARA

Okay?

VERONICA

Okay.

H. McNAMARA

What? You're not gonna fight

me on it?

Veronica slides the box of cookies over to Heather, who takes one.

VERONICA

I told you from the beginning that

I'm here to study. Nothing else.

If and when I see Jonathan again, I'll

tell him that it's all over. I'm not

even sure I like him or anything. J.D. said-

H. McNAMARA

J.D.? As in, the J.D. that's inside

your head?

VERONICA

(rolling her eyes) God, I sound crazy, right?

H. McNAMARA

A little. But, go on.

VERONICA

J.D. said something about me being

scared for a reason. He told me that

I need to get rid of my reminders

if I ever really want to forget him.

And something about Jonathan just…

H. McNAMARA

Reminds you of J.D.?

VERONICA

(reaching over for another cookie) Bingo!

H. McNAMARA

What about me?

VERONICA

(nonchalantly) What about you?

H. McNAMARA

Don't I remind you of everything

that's happened? Aren't I part of

the problem?

VERONICA

You know, I wondered that too. But, I

don't think that anymore. You actually

give me hope, Heather. You changed.

You make me think I could change.

H. McNAMARA

Are you gonna be okay?

VERONICA

Eh, probably not.

Heather scooches 'round to Veronica's side. Veronica rests her head on Heather's shoulder.

H. McNAMARA

Things will change, Veronica. You

won't be a game show host, but you'll

be happier. We'll be happier.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Later that night, a side by side sleeping Veronica and Heather are woken by a DEFEANING SCREAM.

VERONICA

Holy shit!

H. McNAMARA

What was that?

INT. DORM HALLWAY – NIGHT

Veronica, Heather and other girls appear out of their rooms to join each other in the hallway. They CHATTER about the noise.

SLEEPY STUDENT

I have a 9am class tomorrow! Where's

the respect? Jesus!

ANXIOUS STUDENT

What's going on? What's going on?!

I'm gonna throw up, I swear!

An OWL-EYED STUDENT runs down the hallway, positively spooked and alarmed.

OWL-EYED STUDENT

She's dead! Jessica's dead!

VERONICA

Who's Jessica?

OWL-EYED STUDENT

Like you don't know!

VERONICA

I don't.

H. McNAMARA

I'm a little lost here too.

The Owl-eyed Student gestures them to follow her to her dorm room. They, followed by a gaggle of curious girls, peer through her door. JESSICA, lays on her blood-stained bed, a note on her pillow. Jessica is the Preppy Student.

VERONICA

(eyes watering) Oh my God.

Heather grabs hold of Veronica's hand.

INT. LECTURE HALL – DAY

The same morning, Veronica sits in her lecture, a strange and ominous silence fills the room. PROFESSOR MULLIGAN, a tall and skinny man, stands in front.

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

Today we will be continuing

with the Shakespeare unit, but

first I would like to address

a different tragedy. Jessica Fannon

was found dead in her dorm room

this morning.

Some of the students GASP, others remain quiet.

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN (CONT'D)

She was a well-loved student and

friend to all. Suicide is no joke

and if you are at all feeling

depressed or alone in this world,

do not be afraid. Please go straight

to the Health Centre. Remember: A

problem shared is a problem halved.

Now, let us continue with 'Romeo and

Juliet'. A tale of youth stupidity.

Veronica opens up her copy of the play.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. LECTURE HALL - DAY

The lecture has come to an end, the students begin to pack their things.

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

(calling upwards) Miss Sawyer, can I see

you for a moment?

Once again, the other students turn to look at Veronica. She nods and makes her way down the stairs to him as the others make their way out.

VERONICA

Is everything okay, sir?

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

I could ask the very same question,

Veronica.

VERONICA

A little less vague please,

Professor Mulligan.

Professor Mulligan gestures for Veronica to take a seat, she does so.

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

I know that it's been very hard

for you to adjust here, Veronica.

What with all of the gossiping and rumours.

VERONICA

Some would also say bullying.

Actually, I would say bullying.

Bullying sounds accurate.

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

(uncomfortable) Um, yes. I know that

you and Miss Fannon weren't the best

of friends.

VERONICA

I'd call my relationship with

Jessica antagonistic.

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

Yes, anyway. You haven't

been doing very well in class.

You almost never contribute.

Your assignments don't reflect what

I believe you're capable of.

You're constantly distracted.

You're failing, Veronica.

VERONICA

What did you expect? You, just like

everyone else, know what's going on?

What can I do about it?

PROFESSOR MULLIGAN

Well, if you don't step it up,

I'll have to kick you off the course.

VERONICA

Great.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Veronica is sitting at the front desk with Ms. Rodriguez, going through returned books.

VERONICA

I mean, can you believe that shit?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

I can.

VERONICA

Failing? What am I supposed to do?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Well, it sounds like the quicker

you cut that Jonathan boy out of

your life, the better. Have you

seen him around?

VERONICA

Surprisingly, no. And he usually

knows exactly when his cue is.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

I worry about you, Veronica.

You can only take so much.

VERONICA

I think I've taken too much.

MS RODRIGUEZ

All you can do now is buckle

down and study. Maybe try a little

therapy.

VERONICA

Therapy? Sounds a bit extreme.

Ms. Rodriguez looks Veronica in the eyes with a look that says, "Are you being serious?"

VERONICA (CONT'D)

You're right. Therapy sounds

exactly like what I need.

Jonathan walks into the library, Veronica spots him and hides under the desk. Ms. Rodriguez is confused, but before she can say anything, Jonathan approaches the desk.

JONATHAN

Excuse me, are you the librarian?

Ms. Rodriguez gestures to her desk, matter-of-factly.

JONATHAN (CONT'D)

I'll take as a "yes", then. Have

you seen Veronica around?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Well, who's asking?

JONATHAN

I'm Jonathan, I'm her boyfriend.

Under the desk, Veronica's eyes widen in shock.

VERONICA (V.O)

What? WHAT?!

MS. RODRIGUEZ (O.S)

Veronica didn't tell me she had

a boyfriend!

Veronica slaps Ms. Rodriguez' knee. Ms. Rodriguez flinches.

JONATHAN

Is everything okay?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Peachy! Just some sudden leg pain!

JONATHAN

Well, could you tell Veronica

that I've been looking for her.

It's urgent.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Actually, I think she might be at

the back of the library, by the Languages

section.

JONATHAN

(nods) Thanks.

Jonathan wanders off to the other side of the library. Veronica comes out from under the desk.

VERONICA

Why did you tell him I was in here?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Didn't you just tell me that you

needed to talk to him? And he clearly

needs to talk to you.

VERONICA

Yes, but…

MS. RODRIGUEZ

But what? He's not going to propose is he?

VERONICA

I certainly hope not.

FADE OUT:

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey! I was hoping to get some feedback! What do you like about it so far and what do you think I could be doing better? What do you want to see and what are you looking forward to? This story's coming to a close soon, probably at part 9, and I want to do the best that I can! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!


	6. Part 6

Veronica's Path 6

FADE IN:

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Veronica watches Jonathan from behind a shelf in the Languages Section, he browses a French dictionary. Veronica takes a DEEP BREATH, and then comes out from behind the shelf.

JONATHAN

(excited) Veronica!

VERONICA

(quietly) Shush! We're in a

library, remember?

JONATHAN

Oh, right. I need to talk to you.

VERONICA

So do I, I think-

JONATHAN

Can I go first?

VERONICA

Um, sure.

Jonathan lowers his voice and looks Veronica in the eyes, intensely.

JONATHAN

I got rid of her for you.

VERONICA

What are you talking about?

Jonathan takes hold of Veronica's hands.

JONATHAN

That bitchy girl who wouldn't

stop harassing you. I _killed_ her.

I did it for you.

VERONICA

WHAT?!

Veronica suddenly pulls her hands out of Jonathan's grasp and then pushes him into a shelf, her hands SLAM against his chest.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

(whispering angrily) What would make you

think that I would want that? What is

wrong with you?

JONATHAN

Well, J.D.-

VERONICA

J.D.? I don't want to be with

J.D. or a J.D. wannabe. God!

You know she had a name? Jessica Fannon.

She was a real person. With a life and a

family. And you killed her. She may have

been a horrible person, but she didn't

deserve to die. Heather Chandler didn't

deserve to die and neither did Kurt or

Ram. Recognise those names? I bet you do.

Jonathan grabs hold of Veronica's wrist as she tries to walk away.

JONATHAN

(furious) What are you doing? I did this for

you. I am better than Jason Dean. I

am better for you. You are _my girlfriend_.

You can't leave me.

VERONICA

That's just it, Casanova. I'm not

your girlfriend. Never was.

Veronica attempts to rip his hand off of her, but he does not give.

JONATHAN

You should be thanking me. I'm doing

you a favour!

With that exclamation, Ms. Rodriguez enters.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

Is everything okay here?

Jonathan quickly lets go of Veronica. Veronica stares at Ms. Rodriguez, her eyes calling for help.

MS. RODRIGUEZ (CONT'D)

Veronica, I could use your assistance

at the front desk. Young man, if you are

not planning on checking out a book, you

should leave. Now.

Jonathan does so.

Veronica's hand pulls into a fist, her thumb nail digging into her skin. Ms. Rodriguez places a hand on her shoulder.

INT. DORM ROOM – DAY

Heather walks into the dorm room, to a sullen and silent Veronica sitting at her desk, holding the battered copy of 'Moby Dick' in her hands.

H. McNAMARA

(throwing bag on bed) Rough day, Ronnie?

VERONICA

The roughest.

H. McNAMARA

I bet. Today was officially tragic.

With that girl this morning, not to mention

I forgot my essay on cognitive behaviour

therapy. Could've been worse tho-

VERONICA

I know who killed Jessica.

Heather sits on her bed now, trying to catch Veronica's eyes. But, she remains fixated on the book.

H. McNAMARA

Wasn't it a suicide?

VERONICA

Is it ever?

H. McNAMARA

I guess not, no. So, who did

it, Miss Marple?

VERONICA

Jonathan.

Heather jumps out of her bed, immediately livid.

H. McNAMARA

That slimy son of bitch! We've

gotta go to the police! We have

to do something!

Veronica still stares at the book.

H. McNAMARA

Veronica? Are you listening to me?

VERONICA

I need to talk to someone first. I

need their help. I hate to say it,

but I need J.D.

Heather's face looks like it's near to exploding, a ticking time bomb.

H. McNAMARA

What?! WHAT?! I know you're going

through some really difficult stuff

right now. I can't imagine how painful

this must be for you. But, that is

impossible. You were completely wasted

and you were hallucinating – he was a

figment of your imagination. He was real

once, but he's dead now.

Veronica takes a deep breath, unsettlingly calm. She looks at Heather.

VERONICA

I know. I know that. But, I still

need to talk to him. He maybe inside

my head or whatever, but I need to talk

to him. I need his… guidance. His serial

killer expertise, if you will.

Heather goes to say something, but she stops herself. She thinks, then sits back down on her bed.

H. McNAMARA

Ok. I get. Well, I don't get it,

but I _get it_. If that's what you

need to do, then do it. However that's

going to happen. But, you can't just waltz

up to Jonathan like, "Hi I'm Batman and

here are my hammers of justice." You need

a proper plan and we need to tell the police

and we need to make sure everyone's safe.

VERONICA

(much less stoic) Yeah. I totally agree. I need to

get my head straight. Well, at least

a little less loose.

Heather checks her watch, it's only 1pm. What a day!

H. McNAMARA

Do you wanna go and grab something to eat?

VERONICA

(laughs) Yes! I'm starving.

INT. CAFETERIA – DAY

The Cafeteria is huge in size and making room for approximately 300 students. Over half that many take up that space, hungry and/or hungover. Heather and Veronica walk in, the latter a little shaky but less zombie-like now.

H. McNAMARA

I feel like I want a burger, but

the cheerleader in me is screaming

"S-A-L-A-D! What does that spell?

Boring!" So, I think I'm gonna

go with a burger, not excluding

lettuce and tomatoes, though.

Gotta keep it balanced. What

about you?

Veronica and Heather add themselves to the end of a desperately long cue.

VERONICA

I'm thinking Italian.

H. McNAMARA

Ooo, Italian. Very fancy. You know,

there's a very cute Italian girl

in my class. I think I might go

for Italian too. Thanks, Veronica.

Veronica laughs. A group of students walk by, chatting like normal. But one of them is drinking a Slushie. Veronica stares, not scared or shaken up, but curious. She watches them drink the Slushie, CRUSHING sounds as the ice slides up the straw. Then it hits her (not the Slushie of course).

H. McNAMARA (CONT'D)

Hey, Veronica… Are you okay in

there? (noticing) Oh! Do you need

me to get you out of here?

VERONICA

(shaking her head) No. Not at

all. But, I suddenly have a very

good idea.

INT. CAFETERIA – A LITTLE BIT LATER

The cue has moved up dramatically, and Heather and Veronica can finally order.

VERONICA

Uh, can I have the spaghetti?

No meatballs, please.

LUNCH LADY

No meatballs? Are you a

vegetarian? We have a menu

for that, you know?

VERONICA

(friendly) I just like my spaghetti

how I like my spaghetti! Oh and

lots of oregano, too.

LUNCH LADY

I really try not to judge you

kids, but you sure do make it hard.

The sweet-faced, pudgy LUNCH LADY serves up Veronica's spaghetti on a plate. It SLOPS down. She sprinkles on some oregano. Not nearly enough. Before she can hand the plate to Veronica-

VERONICA

 _Lots_ of oregano. Like, _a lot_.

The Lunch Lady looks at Veronica, who nods encouragingly. The Lunch Lady then looks at Heather, who shrugs her shoulders just as bewildered.

INT. JONATHAN'S DORM ROOM – DAY

Jonathan sits at his desk, flicking through a scrapbook. Oh boy, this isn't just any scrapbook. This is a Chronicle of Veronica Sawyer. Not quite 'The Chronicles of Narnia', but it is a sight to behold. A detailed collection of facts and details about Veronica Sawyer, not without Jonathan's own thoughts included.

A high school yearbook photograph of Veronica Sawyer, underneath it are her date of birth, approximate height and weight, parents' names, hometown: the now infamous Sherwood, Ohio. Pictures of Veronica and the Heathers collaged over a few pages. A chapter dedicated to J.D., his personal details too. Everything he did, every newspaper article about him and his plans, his reputation as the "Sherwood Sacrificer". Catchy. Not to mention the newspaper clippings that mentioned Veronica, every mention of her name underlined in blue pen.

THOM (O.S.)

What's up with you? Are

you doing ok?

Jonathan turns to look at his roommate, THOM. Everything about Thom is friendly and warm, from his looks to his presence – a casually dressed black student, sitting on his bed, a magazine on his lap.

JONATHAN

Uh, yeah. I'm fine, Thom. You

know how it is: girl problems.

THOM

(laughs) Been there, done that!

I got rejected by this stunning blonde

girl last week. Tall like you wouldn't

believe. She wore these bright yellow

earrings, too. But she told me, and listen

to this, she told me that she's "not into

guys". Which I understand, we're living in

a progressive world, but she couldn't

make an exception for me?

Jonathan nods, not particularly riveted by the conversation topic.

THOM (CONT'D)

Are you sure you're okay? This must

be some special girl if she's making

you act like this. Man, you've got it

bad. Maybe you should find a new girl,

there's a party tomorrow night.

JONATHAN

No. There is no other girl. She's

the only one I want. No one else

is good enough. We're perfect

for each other.

A slightly unsettled Thom slides the magazine off of his lap and moves to sit on the edge of his bed.

THOM

Hey, I sympathise, I really

do. But, that's not how it

works, Jonathan. You can't make a

girl do something she doesn't want

to do. That girl I met didn't want

to go out with me. Whatever. No big deal.

This girl your obsessing over just doesn't

feel the same way. There's nothing you

can do about it. You've gotta move one.

JONATHAN

You just don't get it!

Jonathan almost jumps out of his chair. He grabs his scrapbook, walks over to his bed and slips it between in pillows and storms out the room. The door SLAMS behind him.

Thom grabs his magazine and gets settled to read again.

THOM

Jeez.

He begins to read, then his eyes flick up to the pillows on Jonathan's bed.

INT. MAIN QUAD – DAY

Veronica and Heather stroll through the Main Quad, talking passionately – trying their best to devise a plan.

H. McNAMARA

Ronnie, I know you're all for this

"J.D. in my subconscious" thing, but

I think we should just go to the police.

Doesn't that make sense to you?

VERONICA

I need to put a stop to it,

Heather. This is my fault.

Heather stops and takes hold of Veronica's arm.

H. McNAMARA

Your fault? Where did you get that from?

VERONICA

Think about it. First J.D., now

Jonathan. It's either every guy with a

name beginning with a J is crazy, or I'm

the problem here.

H. McNAMARA

Jeez, guys like them, they need help. But,

before that can happen, they have to be

stopped. It's not your fault, Veronica.

It never was. You can't help it if

some batshit guy is into you. And

you're not a superhero, these aren't

your problems to fix.

Veronica sighs and they continue to walk.

VERONICA

I just feel like I have to fix this.

H. McNAMARA

And how well did it work out last time?

VERONICA

Well, I was violently attacked and almost shot.

But, I feel like I have more time now.

H. McNAMARA

(sighing) I don't know, Veronica. You know I

would support you any way that I could, but

we don't know what he's going to do

next. He's unpredictable. Last time,

you were in on all of J.D.'s plans.

Veronica flashes her a disapproving look.

H. McNAMARA (CONT'D)

I mean, J.D. dragged you into his plans,

and you were really blindsided for the

most part. An unwitting accomplice.

VERONICA

Not the description I would go with,

but pretty much correct.

H. McNAMARA

We're not detectives. We have no leads.

No evidence. No connections. Nothing.

VERONICA

Nothing? There must be something.

Something in Jonathan's history

or reputation.

H. McNAMARA

He's a student guide, that doesn't

exactly scream "Watch out world! I'm

your next teen killer!"

That exclamation gets a few awkward looks from surrounding students.

H. McNAMARA

Haha, whoops!

(to Veronica) I think we should go.

VERONICA

Yep.

INT. DORM HALLWAY – NIGHT

Heather and Veronica walk down the hallway towards their dorm room. It's the evening now, but the windowless hallway could not possibly indicate this. Although, the hallway feels a lot emptier than it did less than 24 hours ago.

VERONICA

We must have something. I've never

even been to his room. Not that I'd

want to go there now. In fact, that's the

last place I'd want to be. What about a

roommate? Everyone has a roommate, right?

H. McNAMARA

Hm, I guess so. I'll keep an eye out for

one. I still don't feel good about this

whole vigilante thing.

The girls stop outside Jessica Fannon's door. The outside has turned into a makeshift memorial, which is unfortunate for the other girl that lives there, but an honest gesture nonetheless. There are bouquets of flowers, letters, pictures of Jennifer with her friends and it's not without electric tea lights. Real candles are a fire hazard and we don't need another tragedy on our hands, do we?

VERONICA

Either do I. Just give me some time.

All I need is a day to come up

with a plan. If it's one you can

get on board with, we'll go

through with it. If you think it's

the dumbest shit you've ever heard, we'll

go straight to the police.

H. McNAMARA

Okay. You've got twenty-four hours.

Don't let me down.

VERONICA

(solemnly) I won't.

Heather continues to walk down the hallway towards their dorm room. Veronica takes a deep breath and places a hand written note amongst the pile of tributes.

The note reads:

"I'll fix this for you, Jessica"

FADE OUT:


	7. Part 7

Veronica's Path 7

FADE IN:

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Another day. Less tragic than the one before, but who knows what today will bring? Veronica sits at a desk in the Library, scribbling away in her diary.

Not too far away, Thom, sporting a backpack, enters the Library and heads straight for the front desk.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

(stapling papers) Sorry, Thom. We're all out

of copies of 'The New Yorker', you're going

to have to come earlier if you want one.

THOM

Aw, no way! Really, you know I was-

Wait, that's not why I'm here. Ms.

Rodriguez, have you seen Veronica

Sawyer, I heard she works here now and then?

MS. RODRIGUEZ

(looks up, sighing) I really don't think now's

a good time. She's not doing too great.

THOM

I know, I know. But, it's urgent.

Ms. Rodriguez analyses Thom's face. His expression is nothing but sincere. It really is urgent.

MS. RODRIGUEZ

(pointing) She's over there.

Be careful with your words.

Don't upset her.

THOM

(walking away) You got it! Thanks a lot!

Ms. Rodriguez instinctively shushes him as he makes his way over to Veronica.

An obviously focused Veronica doesn't notice Thom sit opposite her, as she continues to write.

VERONICA (V/O)

If Jonathan thinks he can get away with

this, he's got another thing coming. That

sick son of a bitch is going down. I

won't let him hurt another soul—

Thom CLEARS HIS THROAT. Veronica looks up, confused. These two have never met.

VERONICA

Uh, can I help you?

THOM

Veronica Sawyer?

Veronica rolls her eyes and continues writing.

VERONICA

Sorry, I don't do autographs.

THOM

No, it's not like that. I'm Thom, Jonathan's

roommate. I have something you're gonna

wanna see.

Veronica looks up again, curious.

VERONICA

What am I gonna wanna see exactly?

Thom unzips his backpack and takes out Jonathan's personalised Chronicle of Veronica Sawyer. His hands tremble as he slides it over to Veronica. Veronica can't believe what she's seeing. Speechless, she flicks through its contents. Each page evermore sickening. Veronica has never felt this fearful AND determined in her life.

VERONICA (CONT'D)

This is… this is… sick.

Thom takes a DEEP BREATH and his eyes begin to well up.

THOM

I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I would've

done something earlier if I had. He's

seriously fucked up and I had no idea.

VERONICA

Thom. Why didn't you go to the police?

THOM

(hesitant) I heard that you were having some

trouble and I thought you'd want to know.

That this might be part of the problem.

You're all he ever talks about. I thought it

was just a crush. God, I feel so stupid.

VERONICA

(calm) No. Thank you. This is exactly

what I need.

THOM

(genuinely confused) What?

Veronica looks up from the stalker's scrapbook to look at Thom.

VERONICA

Would you like to help me with a project?

Thom flashes her a look that reads "Uh, you sound crazy".

INT. DORM ROOM – DAY

Veronica drags Thom into her dorm room. He still has no idea what's going on.

THOM

Is this a sex thing?

VERONICA

(alarmed) No! This is not a sex thing!

THOM

Ok. I just had to check. It doesn't

seem right. You know, considering

the circumstances.

VERONICA

I can assure you that this isn't a sex thing.

THOM

(sitting on Veronica's bed) Okay, good good.

What kind of thing is this, then?

Veronica puts Jonathan's scrapbook on her desk.

VERONICA

This is a justice thing.

Thom nods, clearly unconvinced.

THOM

Alright. I'm gonna go.

VERONICA

What? No, I'm being serious. We are going

to stop Jonathan. We are going to stop

all of this.

THOM

Stop what? He killed one person. We

should be going to the police.

Veronica, frustrated, picks up the scrapbook again and throws it at Thom, he catches it.

VERONICA

Don't you get it? He's copying J.D., he's

following a pattern. He chopped off the Hydra's

head and now he's going for the others.

THOM

Jessica's friends? I don't know. The hierarchy

isn't same as some high school clique.

College is different.

VERONICA

All the clues are in his book. Doesn't

that make sense to you?

THOM

Ok, I guess it does. But then what?

He tries to blow up the whole university?

VERONICA

Yeah. I mean, it seems entirely unpractical.

THOM

Impossible, even?

Veronica SIGHS, putting her head in her hands.

VERONICA

What am I doing?! I don't know

anything!

Heather walks into the dorm to see the strange scene of Veronica sulking and Thom awkwardly comforting her, his hand on her back.

H. McNAMARA

Is this a sex thing?

Veronica springs up and Thom quickly pulls his hand away.

VERONICA & THOM

This isn't a sex thing.

H. McNAMARA

Oh, ok. Good, I think?

Heather places her bag on her bed, on the other side of the room. Thom, registering her face, stands up to greet her.

THOM

(putting out his hand) Thom.

I think we've met before.

H. McNAMARA

(shaking his hand) Heather. And we have.

I still haven't changed my mind about

that date you wanted.

THOM

(laughing) Don't worry I know when

to stop.

Heather LAUGHS with him. Veronica lets out an OVERDRAMATIC SIGH, to grab their attention.

H. McNAMARA

Oh, right. We're in revenge mode.

THOM

Justice mode.

H. McNAMARA

Oh, duh. So, if you don't mind me

asking, what are you doing here?

THOM

I—

VERONICA

Jonathan's made some creepo scrapbook

about me. Don't worry Heather, you're in

it too. I think we could use it to help

with my plan, but I've got nothing so

far. Poof! I'm empty.

H. McNAMARA

Then we go to the police.

No big deal.

VERONICA

Ok.

THOM

Ok?

H. McNAMARA

Ok.

INT. POLICE STATION – DAY

Veronica, Heather and Thom walk into the Police Station, looking like nervous and uncomfortable teenagers. This entrance definitely wasn't in slow-mo. A depressed looking Veronica looks up at the Police Station clock. It's 3pm.

The Police Station looks surprisingly well funded and relatively clean (apart from a few faded stains, coffee or blood? They're indistinguishable!). A few police officers and detectives go about their work. Less than a handful of arrestees hang about, most of which are student activists apparently "Against the Use of Mystery Meat". A truly righteous cause.

The trio walk up to the front desk, to see a RECEPTIONIST going about her work, filing papers, chewing gum, the usual. Heather takes the lead.

H. McNAMARA

Hi. We are here to report a murder.

RECEPTIONIST

(not looking up) Did you do it?

VERONICA

No. What—what kind of question

is that? Do we look like killers?

The Receptionist lifts her head and scans the three of them, one at a time. Thom: putting on a I'm-not-a-murderer smile. Heather: giving off poised model/good citizen vibes. Veronica: unimpressed, gloomy and moody.

RECEPTIONIST

(to Veronica) You do.

An offended and very clearly tired Veronica almost leaps forward in a primal manner, but Heather grabs her arm and shakes her head. It's not worth it.

THOM

Actually, we have evidence that Jonathan

Shmelling murdered Jessica Fannon at

Stanford University.

At this, the Receptionist perks up.

RECEPTIONIST

Oh. Well, I'll get you the county Sherriff.

He'll want to hear about this.

The Receptionist begins to make a call.

Veronica, Heather and Thom step away from the desk to talk privately.

VERONICA

"Shmelling"? What kind of name

is that?

H. McNAMARA

If I knew that was his last name,

I would've warned you earlier.

THOM

Well, at least we're making some

progress on this thing, right?

VERONICA

Yeah, I guess.

THOM

Why so glum?

H. McNAMARA

Is it because you're bad, _bad_ , just

so terrible at making plans?

VERONICA

Yeah. It wasn't exactly the revenge

I was imagining. But, I'm glad we're

doing something.

THOM

Better safe than sorry.

Heather nods in agreement.

Their chatter is interrupted by a deep and intimidating voice.

SHERRIFF (O.S)

I hear that there are a few _youths_

here to see me about Jessica Fannon.

The three of them break their huddle to face the owner of the voice. It's the SHERRIFF, he's tall and strong – almost too similar looking to an actual Western hero. His uniform neat, badge freshly polished and gun strapped to his waist. His face is stern and hard to look at – it's too smug. Most importantly, is high and tight blond hair, is neatly styled and precise. Something about him is too familiar, it unsettles Veronica.

VERONICA

(staring at him in the eyes) Young women.

We're young women.

THOM

(raises his hand) Young man. I'm a young man.

VERONICA

(ignoring Thom) And you are?

SHERRIFF

(unfazed) Sherriff Shmelling.

Uh oh.

H. McNAMARA

Shmelling? What a name…

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

Yes. One I'm proud of too. Now, let's take

this business into my office.

The trio look at each other, wary.

INT. SHERRIFF'S OFFICE – DAY

Heather, Veronica and Thom sit opposite Sherriff Shmelling. His oak desk, wide and overbearing – supremely organised. Papers and files separated into piles. Blue pens and black pens in their own pots. A picture of Jonathan and his father at a fishing trip, staring back at Veronica.

SHERRIF SHMELLING

So, do any of you want to tell me what this is

about, or am I going to have to wait for

Jessica Fannon to rise from her grave and tell me?

H. McNAMARA

(takes a deep breath) We have some evidence that

might be helpful in finding out who murdered her.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

Miss, we have already ruled it a suicide. Case closed.

Please do not waste my time on your theories.

H. McNAMARA

(to Thom) Show him the book.

Thom once again unzips his backpack, shuffles its contents around for a bit, searching for the scrapbook. Sherriff Shmelling's expression is apathetic. Thom, finally takes out the Chronicle of Veronica Sawyer and hands it to Sherriff Shmelling.

He opens it up and flicks through the pages, he stops on one of the pages dedicated solely to Veronica, then looks up at her. He closes the book and puts it on his side of the desk.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

This isn't evidence for anything.

VERONICA

Can't you see that your son is

obsessed with me?!

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

(laughing) My son? This doesn't belong

to my son.

THOM

Flip to the back.

With a SIGH, Sherriff Shmelling does so. He finds scribblings of "Mrs. Veronica Shmelling", "V. Shmelling", "Jonathan and Veronica Shmelling" and similar in cursive handwriting. In his son's cursive handwriting.

VERONICA

Well, what do you think of that?

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

So? Look, my son just has a crush. On

you, it seems. There's nothing about this

that tells me he's a murderer.

H. McNAMARA

Seriously?

VERONICA

There's a page in there with Jessica

Fannon's face crossed out. Jonathan

told me he got rid of her.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

(sternly) I can assure that my son has

not murdered anyone.

THOM

He's my roommate and _I_ can assure _you_ that

he's been pretty off lately.

H. McNAMARA

Yes. All of the behaviour he's been

exhibiting has been very concerning,

to say the least.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

Stop targeting my son. Jonathan is an

excellent student with an outstanding

record. None of you will ruin that.

Veronica stands up, full of rage.

VERONICA

What is wrong with you?! You don't care

that your son is stalking me. You don't

care that he killed someone. You don't care

that he is a dangerous individual!

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

I want all of you to leave the station.

Immediately. And don't come to me making

up stories and fabricating lies to hurt

other students ever again.

Heather and Thom stand up, ready to leave. Veronica, however, doesn't plan on losing this fight.

VERONICA

You fucking pig! Your son is sick, your

son is hurting me and you don't want to

do anything about it! And for what? A good

Goddamn reputation?! How dare you let this

happen? You're part of the problem.

Sherriff Shmelling is unresponsive, his arms crossed as he watches Veronica, his face emotionless.

FADE OUT:


	8. Part 8

Veronica's Path 8

FADE IN:

INT. JOHNATHAN'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Thom is once again sitting on his bed, reading an old magazine. He checks his watch, it's 5:28pm.

Jonathan walks in and practically throws himself onto his bed.

THOM

Uh, what's up?

JONATHAN

Just feeling stressed, Thom. Sorry, I

shouted at you earlier, this girl's

just got me all over the place.

THOM

Ah, sorry to hear that. What happened?

Jonathan sits up.

JONATHAN

She broke up with me. With _me_! I

just don't get it. I would do anything

for her!

THOM

(awkward laugh) Even kill for her?

Jonathan looks at Thom. Thom looks at Jonathan. Both suspicious. What does he know? Then, suddenly Jonathan lets out a BOOMING LAUGH. Thom takes this as his cue to laugh with him.

JONATHAN

But, really, she's means everything

to me. I'm better than her ex. I'd go

further than he did. I'd dedicate my whole

life to Veronica Sawyer.

THOM

Wow…

JONATHAN

Her dumbass best-friend is always in the

way. I bet that's why Veronica wants

nothing to do with me, because of

her. She tore us apart.

THOM

I bet she did…

JONATHAN

That bitch needs to keep away from

my Veronica. I need to get rid of her.

THOM

Whoa. Sounds intense.

Jonathan gets up and heads towards their ensuite bathroom.

JONATHAN

(laughs) You don't know the half of it.

Jonathan enters the ensuite, closing the door behind him.

At this, Thom pulls his bed covers up, to reveal Heather and Veronica hiding under his bed, panicked looks on the girls' faces.

VERONICA

(whispering) What the fuck?

H. McNAMARA

What the double fuck?

THOM

I'm sorry you have to hear all this,

but I've gotta keep him talking if we're

gonna get anything out of him.

VERONICA

Well, we know who his next victim is.

H. McNAMARA

Yeah- _me_!

Thom SHUSHES her. They hear the toilet FLUSH and all stare at the ensuite door for a moment, like wild prey. Veronica and Heather shuffle further under the bed as Thom covers them back up. The tap can be heard RUNNING for a moment, then Jonathan re-enters the room.

THOM

So, you going to that party tonight?

JONATHAN

I am actually! You too?

THOM

Yeah. Why the change of mind?

JONATHAN

I just feel like there could be a few

good things happening tonight.

Life hasn't been great, but things will

turn around tonight – I know it!

THOM

Ha, cool.

Jonathan sits on Thom's bed, next to him.

Underneath the bed, we see the mattress lower slightly, on top of a very concerned Veronica and Heather.

JONATHAN

Can I confess something to you?

Roommate to roommate?

Thom looks hesitant.

THOM

Uh, shoot- sure.

JONATHAN

I'm being serious when I say that I

would do anything for Veronica Sawyer.

THOM

Yeah…

JONATHAN

She means so much to me. I've never loved

someone like this before. She's my everything.

THOM

Uh, that's… touching, man.

Really sentimental.

JONATHAN

Yeah. I know. But, she just doesn't seem

to see that. I try so hard. I do so much.

And I just feel unappreciated. Like, is it

all worth it?

THOM

Probably not.

JONATHAN

What?

THOM

If she's not reciprocating the same

feelings, then doesn't that mean that

it's just not meant to be?

Jonathan gets up and begins to head to the door.

JONATHAN

I don't know about you, Thom, but I

don't give up easily. And I don't plan

on quitting just yet.

Jonathan leaves, closing the door behind him. He has left the room in a sobering silence, that is until Veronica and Heather shuffles their way out from under Thom's bed. Both girls stand up, a little out of breath and hair fluffy messes.

H. McNAMARA

What do we do?

THOM

Well, we know he's going to that

party tonight. I heard it's gonna be

a real rager.

VERONICA

 _And_ it sounds like he's got something

big planned for us. I don't like this.

Not one bit.

H. McNAMARA

But, we've gotta go. We don't know

what sort of move he's gonna make.

THOM

We should go together. Safety in numbers,

right? And, Heather, this sounds like

it could be a pretty risky situation

for you.

Veronica takes Heather's hand.

VERONICA

I don't want you getting hurt.

Not for me.

H. McNAMARA

Thanks, but I'm in this until the end.

I wanna see this through.

THOM

So, is there anything we can do

in preparation? It's not long until the

party starts.

VERONICA

I have a plan and it sounds crazy.

Because it is. But, I know it'll work.

H. McNAMARA & THOM

(nodding) Ok.

INT. SHERRIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT

Jonathan enters his father's office, happy to see his father. Sherriff Shmelling, sitting at his desk, does not share this feeling.

JONATHAN

Hey, Dad! What's up? I got your email.

SHERRIFF SHEMLLING

Have you got something to tell me, Jonathan?

Jonathan's smile fades into a look of concern. What does he know?

JONATHAN

Uhh, no. Is there something I need to tell you?

Sherriff Shmelling SIGHS, then opens up his drawer as Jonathan takes a seat opposite him. The Sherriff takes out Jonathan's Chronicle of Veronica Sawyer and shows it to his son. Jonathan is speechless at first.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

Well?

JONATHAN

Uh… uh. Where did you get that?

SHERRIFF SHEMLLING

Two girls and a young man came into my

office earlier today, accusing you of

being a murderer. They used this as evidence.

JONATHAN

No no no, Dad. It's not like

that, I swear. I can't believe he

knows her. I can't believe he stole

that from me! Dad, please-

Sherriff Shmelling stops him and places the scrapbook in Jonathan's shaking hands.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

I didn't believe them. In fact,

I refuse to. I trust you, son. You're

a good man, but you need to be careful.

Jonathan nods, yet anger grows on his face.

JONATHAN

I will be.

We see a clock on the office wall, it's 7:32pm.

INT. DORM ROOM – NIGHT

Veronica, Thom and Heather sit on the floor, Veronica's back against her bed. They're all dressed up to go to the party, but there's one last thing to do. Veronica holds a Slushie.

H. McNAMARA

Is it me, or does this look like

a séance?

THOM

Been to many of those?

VERONICA

It may as well be one. I need to talk

to J.D., I've gotta be ready.

THOM

So, how does this work?

H. McNAMARA

It's like a brain freeze thing, right?

Do you think the Slushie will give

you more intense visions than just

straight alcohol?

VERONICA

That's what I'm hoping for. But,

I'll need a little something to

spice it?

Thom and Veronica look at Heather, who is at first confused. Then, Heather rolls her eyes with a SIGH and gets up to go to her desk, she takes out a few miniature bottles of vodka and brings them back to the circle.

H. McNAMARA

You never know when you're

gonna have a party…

THOM

Not quite the party you were

imagining, but a party's a party!

VERONICA

And it's gonna be a memorable one.

Veronica opens up the top of the Slushie and the three of them pour in the vodka. Heather closes the Slushie back up and carefully, yet also expertly shakes the Slushie/Vodka mix up. She hands it to Veronica, who takes it almost hesitantly.

VERONICA

Bottoms up…

Veronica starts to drink through the straw, but changes her mind, pops off the lid and downs the Slushie. She almost immediately grabs her head as the brain freeze strikes, with an AGHH SOUND. Heather and Thom watch, uncomfortable and visibly scared.

Veronica shakes her head in pain. She hears his voice, still so eerie, but nonetheless comforting. J.D. sits next to her.

J.D.

You'd put yourself in this much

pain just for me? How sweet.

Veronica's hands let go of her head, her arms fall to her sides. She looks at him. Thom and Heather watch on, they know he's here.

VERONICA

What can I say? I'm a romantic.

J.D.

I see you brought your friends along

this time.

Veronica looks at them, smiling. Heather and Thom shift a little.

VERONICA

Yeah. It's comforting.

J.D.

I bet! So, what do you need, Miss Sawyer?

I am at your service.

Veronica turns her head back to J.D., who is staring at her intently.

VERONICA

Yes, well, I need to get into the

head of a psycho, and you know a

thing or two about that, right?

J.D.

That I do! But, we're not all the

same, you know? This guy, he really

likes you. Not as much as me, but hey,

he's dedicated!

VERONICA

There aren't many that can compare

to you, J.D.

Veronica and J.D. LAUGH. Thom turns to Heather.

THOM

Are they… flirting?

H. McNAMARA

She really liked him. Until, well,

you know.

Thom nods, understanding, but still weirded out.

J.D.

So, you wanna figure out you're first move?

How do you get ahead of him?

VERONICA

Yeah, think you could help me

with that?

J.D. stands up and heads to the window, lighting a cigarette.

J.D.

I can. But, this Jonathan guy, he's

a very different monster. I loved

you, Veronica. But, he's obsessed with you.

VERONICA

Yeah, I know. But, you're here now.

Is there anything you can do?

J.D.

You know I'd never let you down, Veronica.

Apart from all those times I _did_ let you

down, but that's in the past.

J.D. takes a drag from his cigarette, as Veronica gets up to sit on her bed.

VERONICA

Right. He says he's got something big

planned for tonight. He says that he'll

do anything for me.

J.D.

How do you know it's not just some

big, cheesy romantic statement? I

mean, it's not quite my style, but…

VERONICA

J.D. Come on, you've seen this guy.

J.D.

Ok, ok. Let's recap. He killed a girl

and made it look like a suicide. Unoriginal

to say the least. He doesn't like Heather.

Can't say that I was her biggest fan either,

but she was always the Heather I hated the least.

He's going to a party tonight, it'll be busy.

More fun than any school assembly was, but

it'll be filled with just as many faces.

VERONICA

Yeah, so, do you think he's going

to copy you? Try to blow up everyone

at that party?

Thom and Heather look at each other, alarmed.

J.D.

Maybe, maybe not. I don't know, Veronica.

I don't know, because you don't know. All

we can do is guess. He's different from me.

Far less cool, for one. But, that doesn't

mean he's capable of less.

J.D. joins Veronica on her bed.

J.D. (CONT'D)

Don't underestimate him.

VERONICA

I can't go into that party blind, J.D.

J.D.

(gesturing) You've got your friends, at

least you won't be going alone.

VERONICA

Yeah.

Veronica closes her eyes and takes a DEEP BREATH.

J.D.

You've just gotta be prepared. I'm not

saying turn up guns a-blazing. This

guy's unpredictable.

VERONICA

What do I tell Heather? And Thom?

That I've got nothing?

Veronica looks at them, and they look at her.

J.D.

I think they already know.

VERONICA

I don't want them to get hurt.

Not just because I feel the need to

be a hero. To fix everything I've done.

J.D.

Jonathan isn't your fault. You know that.

VERONICA

It's not just Jonathan! It's you too!

Why do you think this happens to me?!

J.D. takes her hand, holding it firmly in his.

J.D.

What I did wasn't your fault.

Yeah, you're a dumb teenager, but

I chose to do what I did. There were

things you could've done, you could've

made changes. But you didn't. Big deal.

It's done now. My chapter is over.

If you wanna fix this, go ahead. If

you think this is for the best, do it.

But, don't forget what I did. Don't forget how

much I hurt you. You've gotta remember that.

VERONICA

Thanks, J.D. Looks like you're

a bigger softie than you thought.

J.D. smiles and their eyes meet.

J.D.

One more thing to remember, Veronica:

I'm you.

J.D. winks, and just like that, he disappears.

Veronica sits in silence, processing what just happened.

THOM

Veronica, you back?

Veronica nods.

H. McNAMARA

We only really heard half of that

conversation, wanna catch us up?

Heather and Thom stand up, and sit either side of Veronica.

VERONICA

To be honest, J.D. and I… we're

both a little lost in terms of plans.

But, he made me realise something.

THOM

What was it?

VERONICA

I really do want to stop Jonathan.

Stop this shit he's started. It may

not be my fault, but I know that I've

got to do the right thing. J.D. hurt me,

not just because he was a bad boyfriend, but

because he was manipulative and hurt others.

Well, he did worse than just hurt people.

If I can stop another J.D., I know that

I'm doing right.

H. McNAMARA

What about us? What can we do?

VERONICA

I want you two to stay safe. If you

wanna come, that's your choice. But, I

don't want either of you putting

yourself in danger for me.

H. McNAMARA

Well, I'm coming. I've seen what J.D.

can do, we don't need another one

of those walking around.

THOM

Yeah. It's the right thing to do.

I'm here for you too.

VERONICA

Thank you, guys.

H. McNAMARA

So, what do you say, Ronnie?

Shouldn't we get going?

VERONICA

Let's go.

FADE OUT:

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey! Really sorry for the delay, the uploading system has been acting up all week!**

 **There's only one more part left of the story and then it's done, so now's the time for some feedback! Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what I could've done better. I really appreciate that you've taken the time to read this, it means a lot to me. I know that it could've been written better and could've been a lot smoother as whole, but this is a learning process! I'll be leaving a note at the end of Part 9 too, just to reflect on it as a whole. But, for now, please look forward to the final part and leave me some reviews!**


	9. Part 9: The Finale

Veronica's Path 9

FADE IN:

EXT. PARTY HOUSE – NIGHT

Veronica, Heather and Thom walk up to the house. The music BLASTING so loud it feels like the ground is shaking. Outside are already drunk college students, flirting, arguing, and play fighting. From the windows, we can see lights flashing and spinning, changing colours with the beat of the music.

This is it.

Veronica takes a DEEP BREATH, then pushes open the front door.

INT. PARTY BATHROOM – NIGHT

In one of the bathrooms is Jonathan.

The music is heard faintly through the walls. We can see the lights from under the door. The floor is somewhat littered with red cups, beer cans, bottles, tissues and… condoms – used or not, we don't want to know. Jonathan sits in the empty bath. He WHIMPERS, tears falling from his eyes. He holds his Chronicle of Veronica Sawyer.

JONATHAN

Why would you do this to me, Veronica?

Why? I love you so much. But, all

you do is hurt me. I'm gonna fix

this for you. For us. I promise.

There is a loud BANGING on the door.

DRUNKEN FRAT (O.S)

Hey! Dude! I really gotta go. If I

piss myself on the balcony again, I'll

be banned from future parties! DUDE!

JONATHAN

(shouting) I'll be out in a second!

Jonathan hastily wipes the tears from his face. He opens up the scrapbook once more, he turns to the page entitled "Heather McNAMARA". He RIPS out the page and crumples it up in his hand.

JONATHAN

She won't be our problem anymore.

INT. PARTY LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

The trio have just finished asking a confused fellow student where Jonathan is, they shrug and leave.

THOM

So, at least we know he's here.

VERONICA

But, he's hiding.

H. McNAMARA

As he should be. When I get a hold-

THOM

Whoa, no fighting yet. Hopefully,

no fighting at all.

VERONICA

Thom's right. And, he won't be averse

to hurting you Heather. We know that much.

H. McNAMARA

Fine. What now?

VERONICA

We get ready.

INT. PARTY LANDING – NIGHT

Jonathan, backpack on, walks down the landing. He sifts through the crowds, his eyes scanning his fellow students. They party, cheer and drink. Unaware of the ensuing danger.

INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 - NIGHT

Jonathan finds a bedroom, a couple are kissing and getting "frisky" on the floor. Looks like they just about missed the bed.

JONATHAN

Hey, uh, could you guys leave?

I kind of need to use this room…

Jonathan gives them a look that says "c'mon guys, I'm not suspicious" – it's close to puppy dog eyes.

The couple look at each other, then stand up.

PARTNER #1

Sure Jonathan, anything for you, buddy!

PARTNER #2

Yeah, heartbreak isn't easy.

Jonathan smiles and nods.

Partner #2 jumps up and wraps their arms and legs around Partner #1. They continue making out as they leave, even courteously closing the door behind them. Now, that takes talent.

Jonathan sits on the edge of the bed and UNZIPS his backpack.

INT. PARTY KITCHEN – NIGHT

Veronica, Thom and Heather are grouped, ignored by the other students who continue to party around this very serious meeting.

H. McNAMARA

I've gotta say, I'm not okay with being

bait, but I'll do what I can.

VERONICA

It's gotta be done, I'm afraid.

(to Thom)

And you're ok with finding Jonathan and

taking him to Heather?

THOM

Yeah. He has no idea that I know

you two. He trusts me.

VERONICA

Good.

H. McNAMARA

What about you, Ronnie?

VERONICA

I'll be ready. Thom will take Jonathan

to a "tipsy and vulnerable" you. He'll

think he's got you easy. Like any egotistical

villain, he'll start monologue-ing. You'll

record him. And, we'll have visual evidence

with the _coincidental_ conga line. Everyone

will see him for the creep he is.

Thom EXHALES. He's not looking too confident.

H. McNAMARA

Now's not the time for doubts, Thom.

THOM

I know. It's just a lot. I've never

apprehended a villain before.

VERONICA

I tried and failed once. Let's just

hope that doesn't happen again.

H. McNAMARA

Have you got the spare recorder?

Just in case?

VERONICA

(showing her the cassette recorder) Yeah.

Right here.

The dissuaded team split up. Veronica and Thom head out.

Heather starts to pick up empty bottles. She approaches a group of laughing and drinking students. Heather points at a red cup in one of the student's hands.

H. McNAMARA

Hey, are you done with that?

The student looks at their cup, then looks at Heather and then looks back at their cup again. They down their drink and give the cup to Heather.

H. McNAMARA

(taking the cup) Thanks!

INT. PARTY LANDING – NIGHT

Thom spots a determined looking Jonathan walking across the landing. Thom pushes his way through the crowd, calling out for Jonathan.

THOM

Hey! Hey, Jonathan!

Jonathan stands at the top of the stairs, where he and Thom meet. Neither one of them is sure of how to react.

JONATHAN

Thom…

THOM

Uh – hey! How're you doing, buddy?

Glad to see you out and about!

Great party, right?!

JONATHAN

I don't know. It feels like it's

getting a little dead.

THOM

(seriously) I certainly hope not.

Aw crap.

There's an awkward silence.

Thom COUGHS.

JONATHAN

Did you go and talk to my dad,

by the way?

THOM

Whaaa- no. I didn't even know

you had a dad.

JONATHAN

Right. Because, he told me that you

and Heather… and Veronica didn't have

many good things to say about me.

I didn't even know you were friends.

THOM

Friends? I've never even heard those

names before. They sound… exotic.

JONATHAN

You're not a very good liar, Thom.

THOM

I am not. No.

Jonathan grabs Thom by the arm, his grip firm. Thom looks like he is close to giving up… or throwing up, at the least.

JONATHAN

Neither you or Heather are going to

get in my way tonight. This is about

me and Veronica. Don't even think about

going through with whatever shitty plan

Veronica's come up with. Got it?

THOM

It's got. It's been gotten. G-g-got it.

Jonathan releases his hand and continues to walk down the stairs. Thom is frozen for a moment, then runs back down the stairs.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 – NIGHT

Heather is setting up her scene. Ruffling bed sheets, knocking over the décor. She places the empty bottles and cups about in a tragic mess. She begins messing up her hair when- Thom bursts in, swinging the door open.

H. McNAMARA

I'm almost ready! Wait… I thought

you were finding Jonathan?

THOM

I found him. And he is _not_ happy.

Heather makes an "oh shit" face.

INT. PARTY LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Veronica turns up the volume on the living room speakers, the music feels like it has suddenly invaded every crevice of the house.

VERONICA

Wooooo! C'mon, guys!

Conga! Conga! Conga!

The surrounding students CHEER and CHANT with her. Veronica's impressed. Students begin to form a conga line, Veronica in front. But, before she can lead them anywhere, she is interrupted by—

DRUNK STUDENT

Guys! Look outside!

As quickly as it was formed, Veronica's conga line is disbanded as everyone runs into the back garden.

A disappointed Veronica trails after them.

EXT. PARTY GARDEN – NIGHT

The spacious garden in now filled to the brim with partying students. It's decorated with hanging fairy lights and lamps, as well as the usual booze – discarded bottles and cups and a few kegs. There's a wooden stage, where the DJ was playing. No longer at her decks, the DJ stands to the side, her music quietened. She doesn't look particularly happy about this, but the crowd is still excited because… Jonathan is standing up there. Microphone to his mouth and- he's wearing a trench coat?!

Veronica can't believe her eyes. This is the last thing she had expected. What about her plan? Where were Thom and Heather?

Jonathan taps on the microphone. The FEEDBACK sound echoes through the speakers.

JONATHAN

(smiling) Greeting and salutations.

A shiver is sent down Veronica's spine, she visibly shudders.

The crowd call back at Jonathan with WHOOPS and CHEERS.

JONATHAN

Veronica Sawyer. I know you're out there.

Veronica's thumbnail is once again pushed into her index finger. This time, her skin breaks and a drop of blood leaks from the cut.

The crowd begin to CHANT her name and her surrounders turn to face her. This is what Jonathan wants.

JONATHAN

I love you, Veronica Sawyer.

Jonathan begins to pull open his trench coat. This is it.

VERONICA

(screaming) He's gotta bomb!

The once thriving crowd has now fallen silent.

Jonathan finishes opening his coat and pulls out a small box.

JONATHAN

Miss Veronica Sawyer, will you do me

the honor of becoming my wife?

VERONICA

What?

Before her body can react, Veronica is pushed and pulled to the front of the crowd.

Jonathan puts out his hand and for some reason, she takes it and gets up on stage.

JONATHAN

Well, will you marry me?

VERONICA

What…

Her monosyllabic answer travels through microphone and into the speakers. What is he doing?

The atmosphere is tense as the students stand still in uncomfortable anticipation.

Jonathan CLEARS HIS THROAT, and then leans over to the microphone.

JONATHAN

My beautiful girlfriend seems to be a

little… caught off guard. (He laughs)

We're gonna need a moment.

As charming as ever, Jonathan leads Veronica offstage as the crowd ERRUPTS in celebration.

INT. PARTY KITCHEN – NIGHT

Jonathan drags Veronica, by the arm, into the kitchen. It's mostly empty now, with two students stuffing brownies into their mouths. Jonathan flashes them a "get out" look and they run out, apologising through their dessert filled mouths.

Veronica rips her arm out of his hand and shoves him.

JONATHAN

What did I do?

VERONICA

 _What did you do?_ What do you think

you did? You just asked me to marry you!

JONATHAN

Yeah, so… Is that a yes or a no?

VERONICA

It's a no, asshole!

Jonathan leans on his hands on the kitchen countertop, thinking.

JONATHAN

I had a feeling you'd say that.

VERONICA

I'm sorry, was you expecting me to

throw myself into your arms?

JONATHAN

Veronica, I wanted to change your mind.

I thought it would make you see that

I'm not such a bad guy. That I love you.

VERONICA

How many movies have you been watching?

I don't want any of this. And I don't want you.

Sounds of the DJ continuing her set can be heard, once again the music is THUMPING outside, yet muffled through the walls of the house.

Jonathan turns to look at Veronica again. Neither of them planned for this.

EXT. PARTY GARDEN – NIGHT

Thom and Heather are pushing through the crowd, in search for Veronica. They stop at a group of only barely drunk looking students.

H. McNAMARA

Any of you seen Veronica?

Veronica Sawyer?

HIPPY STUDENT

Awww, you just missed it! That Jonathan

guy just proposed to her – ON STAGE.

But, she was all like "Whaaaaaa?" It was

super uncomfortable.

THOM

Well, where are they now?

HIPPY STUDENT

I don't know, man. But, I gotta say,

they don't really look like a couple.

Kinda weird, if I'm honest. But, love

is love! And I like it free!

(drunken laughing)

Thom and Heather look at each other concerned and panicked.

INT. PARTY KITCHEN – NIGHT

Veronica and Jonathan still stand in an empty silence.

JONATHAN

Is there nothing I can do to change

your mind?

VERONICA

What could you possibly do, Jonathan?

There's nothing that I want from you.

I _hate_ you.

Hate. That word stings Jonathan.

JONATHAN

But, you can't leave me.

Veronica LAUGHS – is he really this delusional? She begins to walk out the kitchen.

VERONICA

We'll see about that.

Jonathan positions himself between Veronica and the door. He does not lay a hand upon her.

JONATHAN

I won't let you.

Angry, Veronica pushes his chest. He grabs her arms. Stuck, she tries to pry herself free. Jonathan tightens his grip.

Veronica, swiftly, plunges her foot into his knee. In a moment of weakness, Jonathan let's go of Veronica. She shoves him to the side, like a quarterback, then runs past him.

Veronica races through the living room into the hallway.

Jonathan gets himself together and almost GROWLS in rage. He runs to catch up, but by this time Veronica is running up the stairs.

INT. PARTY LANDING – NIGHT

From below, Jonathan is gaining on Veronica. Veronica runs across the landing.

JONATHAN

(yelling, demandingly)

VERONICA! STOP!

Veronica ignores him and runs into the first upstairs bedroom.

INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 – NIGHT

Veronica runs across the bedroom and flings open the window, facing the garden.

VERONICA

(screaming) HELP! HELP ME! HELP!

The students in the garden, including Thom and Heather, look up to see a distraught and dishevelled Veronica.

HIPPY STUDENT

Woah! Party up there!

The students laugh and suddenly start to make their way back into the house, an ocean of people. In this ocean, Thom and Heather attempt to wade through, to make their way up to Veronica.

INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 – NIGHT

The bedroom door FLIES OPEN. Veronica WHIPS around. It's Jonathan. He SLAMS the door shut and locks it. She didn't see that before? Why didn't she look for a lock?

Jonathan comes charging for her, fire in his eyes. Is this the end? Should we just surrender?

Jonathan grabs Veronica by the throat and pushes her up against the wall.

JONATHAN

I could kill you, Veronica.

But, I don't want to hurt you.

VERONICA

(her voice cracking) Doesn't quite feel that way.

Jonathan lets go of her and walks over to the bed. He SIGHS.

There's BANGING on the bedroom door, Veronica and Jonathan look to it.

INT. PARTY LANDING – NIGHT

An oblivious crowd behind them, Heather and Thom are the ones BANGING on the door.

H. McNAMARA & THOM

VERONICA! VERONICA!

INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 – NIGHT

Heather and Thom's calls can be heard through the door, although they are slightly drowned out by the MUSIC.

Jonathan leans under the bed and takes out his backpack. He UNZIPS it and takes out a gun. Veronica hesitates, then takes a DEEP BREATH.

VERONICA

Feeling trigger happy, are we?

JONATHAN

I'm not messing around with you, Veronica.

VERONICA

Oh, really? And to think I thought

that was a water gun!

Now's not the time for sarcasm, Veronica.

Jonathan LAUGHS, it's not loud and it's not quiet. It's more of a SNICKER. She can't stand it.

VERONICA

If you're gonna shoot me, then

shoot me, Jonathan.

Jonathan fiddles with the gun.

JONATHAN

I already told you. I want my

future wife alive.

VERONICA

Fuck you.

JONATHAN

Please do.

VERONICA

…When did you get so quick?

JONATHAN

You know me. I do my research.

He throws the gun onto the bed and then takes out his Chronicle of Veronica Sawyer. He flicks through it, proud of his work.

JONATHAN

It really is surprising how much you

can learn through idle chat. You see,

not only did I go through endless

newspapers to find out about you

Veronica. I went to Sherwood, Ohio.

VERONICA

You're joking.

JONATHAN

I'm not. Lovely town, it really is.

Before I even met you, I felt like I

knew you. When they hear your name,

people really do love to talk. Heather

Duke. Pauline Fleming. Big Bud Dean.

Betty Finn. Even Martha Dumptruck.

VERONICA

 _Dunstock_.

JONATHAN

Ha. Right. You know, not only did

they like to talk about you, but J.D.

too. Mister Jason Dean was quite a

popular subject. Infamous, most would say.

He had a distinctive personality. Very

specific ticks and mannerisms, according

to his father. Not the greatest dad, but

certainly informative.

VERONICA

You're sick.

JONATHAN

So was J.D., I suppose. But, look

at me, Veronica. Did J.D. ever do this

for you? Dedicate his life to you?

Was he willing to marry you?

He throws his scrapbook on the bed. It lands next his gun. Veronica looks at the two objects. Both horrifying in similar ways.

VERONICA

How many times do I have to tell

you? I don't want J.D. and I certainly

don't want some J.D. knock off.

JONATHAN

Oh please. You don't know what you want.

INT. PARTY LANDING – NIGHT

A desperate looking Thom and Heather have given up on knocking on the door.

THOM

He's not gonna just let us in.

H. McNAMARA

We've gotta do it. We've gotta call the cops.

He's dangerous. Deranged, even.

They look around themselves. At the other end of the landing they spot a landline on the wall!

THOM

(pointing) I'll call the police.

You stay by the door. Anything could happen.

H. McNAMARA

All right, go!

Thom pushes his way through partiers and punches in 911.

INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 – NIGHT

Veronica still stands, tense. She eyes the gun. Not noticing, Jonathan has entered "gloat-mode", he leans his back on the headboard of the bed. He LAUGHS.

JONATHAN

What's the point, Veronica? Why do you

still care so much? By the end of the night,

you'll have nothing left. Just me.

VERONICA

You think so? So, what's your plan?

Behind Veronica, we see her touch the spare cassette recorder, tucked into the back of her skirt. She CLICKS the red button and it begins to record.

JONATHAN

Well, soon. Very soon. I'm gonna open

that door. Your heroes are gonna come

running in. Valiant, brave, all that crap.

I'll shoot them both. Heather first, of

course. I wasn't planning on hurting Thom,

but he hurt me first and fair is fair.

I won't kill them with my first shots.

One knee each.

Jonathan makes a finger gun and pretends to shoot Veronica in the knees. It's unsettling, almost child-like.

VERONICA

Then what?

JONATHAN

Well, then I'll kill them.

What's death without a little suffering?

Can't let them go too quick.

And I bet you'll want to squeeze in

a goodbye or two. I'm not a monster, honey.

Veronica GULPS and then remembers what J.D. said. His voice ECHOES in her brain for what may be the very last time.

J.D. (V.O.)

He's a very different monster. I loved

you, Veronica. But, he's obsessed with you.

VERONICA

Are you sure? Are you sure you're

not a monster? Maybe you just don't see it yet.

An ego that big could cloud anything.

Jonathan gets up, LAUGHING, and walks towards Veronica.

JONATHAN

You really think of me that way?

VERONICA

I do. I know that you've made yourself

into what you think is a J.D. 2.0, but

you're very different.

Jonathan strokes her cheek. He's disgusting.

JONATHAN

How so?

VERONICA

J.D. would do a lot for me. He was even

willing to kill me. But, you'd do anything

to keep me alive.

JONATHAN

Yeah. So, clearly, I'm the right

man for you.

VERONICA

J.D. thought he was making the world

right. You're so selfish. He wanted

us all to be equal. I can't say that I

agree with the way he went about it.

But all you want is me. You did this-

you're doing this for me. You're

not righteous. You're no martyr.

You're just some self-centred, horny asshole.

JONATHAN

Is that so wrong?

Did you want me to kill you?

Is it easier if I kill us both?

If that's what it takes to be with you,

I'll do it.

All of a sudden, the pair hears a team of police cars arrive outside the house, sirens SHRIEKING, red and blue lights flashing.

JONATHAN (CONT'D)

What did you do?!

VERONICA

Looks like my heroes really came through!

Veronica head-butts Jonathan in the chin. He grabs his face in pain as she dives for the gun, on the bed.

Veronica grabs the gun and rolls onto her back. She aims at Jonathan's chest, both hands on the weapon.

JONATHAN

Don't do this.

VERONICA

Give me one good reason not to.

JONATHAN

I love you.

VERONICA

Not good enough.

Veronica aims the gun at his left knee.

JONATHAN

Don't.

Veronica turns the safety off and prepares to shoot. Jonathan lunges towards her. His body on top of her's, they wrestle. Veronica still holds the gun, but her arm is caught in his, the gun now aimed at the ceiling. It FIRES. She drops the gun back on the bed.

INT. PARTY LANDING – NIGHT

Thom and Heather outside the door look alarmed as they try again to somehow pry the door open. The police are charging up the stairs, Sherriff Shmelling leading them.

INT. UPSTAIRS BEDROOM 1 – NIGHT

Stuck under him, Veronica struggles as Jonathan pins her arms down.

VERONICA

GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!

JONATHAN

I TOLD YOU. IF ALL I HAVE TO DO

IS KILL US BOTH, I'LL DO IT.

I'LL DO IT FOR US.

Veronica SPITS in his face. Jonathan instinctively lets go of one arm to wipe his face. Veronica punches him in the chest. He reels back.

Veronica slides off the other side of the bed.

VERONICA

There is no us, Jonathan.

Jonathan picks up the gun and aims it at Veronica. Despite this, Veronica still stands strong and ready to fight.

JONATHAN

There's still time.

There still could be.

Veronica shakes her head.

VERONICA

You're out of time.

The police can be heard attempting to ram down the door. Jonathan is clearly unsettled, his suaveness gone.

JONATHAN

I've killed before. Jessica was

easy. I could kill again.

VERONICA

I bet you could.

Jonathan SHOOTS Veronica in her right foot. She falls to her wounded foot, SCREAMING out in agony.

JONATHAN

You're not making this easy

for me, Veronica!

VERONICA

Does it look like I'm having

an easy ride over here?

JONATHAN

Stop making me hurt you!

VERONICA

You did this! It's not my fault!

How could you possibly blame me

for this?!

Jonathan walks over to Veronica, who is still crouched on the floor. He aims the gun at her skull. She looks up.

JONATHAN

I'll end it now. All it takes

is one, single shot.

VERONICA

You're right. That's all it takes.

Abruptly, Veronica sweeps her arms into Jonathan knees. He falls, dropping the gun. Veronica picks it up and shoots him in the chest. A single shot. Jonathan is still.

The police BUST into the room. Sherriff Shmelling in front, Heather and Thom by his side.

They see Veronica, sitting on the floor, gun in her hands. She sees them. She drops the gun.

INT. PARTY HOUSE – NIGHT

Outside the house, stand the former partying students, now confused and scared. Veronica sits in the back of an ambulance, Heather and Thom stand with Sherriff Shmelling as he listens to her cassette. He can't believe it, yet the evidence is all there. He CLICKS it off.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

(sincere) I- I don't know what to say.

I am so sorry, Miss Sawyer. I have not

been a good father and I have not upheld

the law. I knew something was up with Jonathan,

I guess I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself.

It looks like it's a little too late for apologies

now. You all have endured too much.

VERONICA

…It's over now. It's done. He's gone.

H. McNAMARA

For good?

VERONICA

For good.

THOM

And you'll be alright, Veronica?

VERONICA

Not exactly good as new.

But, I'll be okay.

SHERRIFF SHMELLING

Thank you for being so brave, Miss Sawyer.

We'll get this whole thing sorted out

for you.

Sherriff Shmelling shakes Veronica's hand, nods at Thom and Heather, and then walks to join his police officers.

THOM

So… what now?

H. McNAMARA

Looks like we're going to the hospital.

VERONICA

Someone should probably call my parents.

They are not gonna be happy about this.

THOM

Do you think, maybe, we could go get something

to eat afterwards? I know that the day hasn't

been so good for you, Veronica, but I'm

starving.

H. McNAMARA

We could go get some Italian food?

Spaghetti? Maybe even some oregano?

VERONICA

How very.

FADE OUT.

THE END.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Thank you all for reading this until the end. I know that screenplay format isn't the easiest to consume, but it's just my preferred medium!**

 **Now, here's for a few of my own thoughts on my work: It's not perfect and there are a lot of things I would change about it. For one, I would've introduced Thom earlier, he feels too much like an add-on and I actually really like his character. I also would've made it smoother in terms of pace. But, that's mostly down to planning. I knew where I wanted the story to go and (more-or-less) how I wanted to end it, but I didn't really plan it. So, every time I wrote, I wasn't 100% sure where I was going to take the story - which is quite noticeable if you ask me. Also, I would've liked to write Heather Duke and maybe even other characters into it too, I just couldn't find places for them, especially without it seeming too cliche. All in all, I'm glad I wrote it. I've never written anything of this total length before and it feels great to know what I'm capable.**

 **If you have any other questions about it, feel free to leave a review, message or tweet me.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and good luck with all of your own work!**


End file.
